What Happened?
by Bluemoon Haze
Summary: What happened to David and Maddie's relationship over the years?
1. Chapter 1

David Addison was bored out of his mind. He kept flicking the TV remote hoping to find something to watch to occupy his mind, but nothing interested him. Unless, it was some kind of a sports program, David had little use for TV. He sighed and looked at the clock on the antique Grandfather clock in the corner of the elegantly decorated room – damn only 9 pm. He turned off the TV and lay his head back on the overstuffed couch. Just a year ago, he would have been out and about partying and having some fun – and now it seemed all his fun days were behind him.

His mind wandered to the bedroom upstairs which held his heart and a smile covered his face. David Alexander Addison. His son. Despite his unhappiness with the mother of his child, David was head over heels in love with his son. And he was HIS son, despite Maddie's initial belief (wishful maybe?) that the baby was not his. How many times had he heard that from her? How many times had she shattered his heart with those cold words? Maddie Hayes – fun killer – his wife.

Maddie had just put the baby to sleep and was going to bed herself when she looked at the clock and realized it was still early. She remembered how David used to tease her about going to bed – alone – so early. He used to tease her all the time and it annoyed her but now she missed his teasing. She missed the old David. Who was this cold stranger living with her now? She realized that she had made many mistakes in their relationship – from telling him they were a mistake to marrying another man and - so many other things in between – but she had apologized over and over. Maddie knew that she couldn't change the past and what she had done to David, but she had tried so hard to show him that she was truly repentant and that she was deeply in love with him. But he had thrown it all back in her face. And it seemed the more loving she was with him the colder he became. Maddie decided to go downstairs and try to talk with her husband. Maddie inwardly shook her head. David Addison – her husband?

When she walked into the living room, she tried to put on a happy face but then she saw David who looked like he had lost his best friend and favorite pet. She sighed as she approached him. "Hey?" She threw out with her fake model smile.

David felt Maddie's presence before he heard her. He could smell her lavender and lemony scent and for a minute it brought back all the feelings for her he had once felt. But when he looked up at her and saw the fake model smile decorating her face, he felt his blood turn cold. Damn she couldn't even smile when she was around him? Yeah, she had been right. He wasn't the man she was supposed to be with. Maddie should be with a dead old man with no dick and no spine.

Maddie saw David's jaw tense and his eyes turn cold and once again wondered what she had done. She hated the way she always felt she was walking on broken glass around him. Despite her best intentions, Maddie felt her temper rise. "Sorry if I bothered you." She spat out.

"Did I say you bothered me?" David spat back.

"You don't have to say a word. I can see it on your face!"

"See what?" He asked snidely, "my good looks?" A smirk ran up his face

"Your snide attitude is all I see!" Maddie told him.

"And your bitchy attitude is all I ever see!" He fumed, "I hate it!"

"So why are you still here if you hate my attitude so much?" She itched to wipe that snide smirk off his face, but she controlled herself. She looked at him dressed in a t-shirt and tight jeans, "and why are you still dressed?"

"Do you want me to be naked? For what, we haven't screwed in weeks!" He jabbed at her.

"We made love last week!" She told him as she stared at him with glassy blue eyes.

"Guess it was so exciting that I forgot."

"What's wrong with you?" Maddie asked as her stomach clenched, she could see that David was miserable and she had no clue what to do to change it.

"Just because I'm not dressed in pjs at 9 pm on Friday night doesn't mean there is something wrong with me." He sat up straight and stared at his wife, "but guess that's your style." David sneered, "pjs on, straight to bed, straight to sleep." He gave a bitter laugh.

"And what would you rather be doing? Bar hopping?"

David jumped off the couch, grabbed his leather jacket out of the closet and headed toward the front door, "I'd rather be doing anything than spend another wasted night arguing with you!"

"Where are you going David?" Maddie felt as if she was in a nightmare that she couldn't escape. Her fears and insecurities regarding David as a husband were all coming true. Her heart plummeted as she watched him leave with no reply to her question. When the door slammed behind David, Maddie sat on the sofa with her head in her hands.

As David drove, his mind drifted back to the night when Terri gave birth, after the wedding he had planned for Maddie went haywire. His heart was shattered at the time. So many things had gone wrong in their almost relationship and they were all caused by Maddie. From the first time they had boinked and she had told him they needed to make a pact. A pact to forget the night they spent making love and to make sure it never happened again. Of course, the pact was broken over and over – but Maddie made sure to keep him at arm's length by repeatedly telling him that he was not the man that she was supposed to be with; and that they were not meant to be together. Even when she finally seemed to accept their 'relationship' he could tell that she wasn't giving herself 100% - maybe she was giving her all sexually but not emotionally. She was holding back and that made him nervous and insecure.

Then when she ran to Chicago and came back after 3 months (and she hadn't even bothered to reply to his letter or call him on the phone, not to mention not telling him that she was pregnant with a baby that may or not be his) married to another man his nervousness and insecurities turned to bitterness and anger. The cold way she had told him she was married and the even colder way she blatantly told him the baby was not his made his furious. How on earth could she know for sure that the baby was not his when she was with the spaceman one time a couple of days before they boinked!? He felt in his heart and gut that Maddie was just trying to convince him and probably herself that he wasn't the father because she didn't want him to be! After all, he wasn't the man she was supposed to be with!

David parked outside of one of the bars he used to frequent. He laid his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes. Maybe he should just go back home but when he thought about spending the night fighting with Maddie he jumped out of the car and walked into the bar.

Maddie was so hurt and angry that she didn't know what to do. How could David just leave? Where did he go? Was he about to start his bar hopping and partying again? They had been married less than a year and already he was bored? Already eyeing other women? Maddie felt her heart shatter into little pieces. She should have listened to her brain and not married David. She was a successful woman who did not need a man to support her financially and she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and a baby. David had promised to be there for her and the baby but getting married wasn't on his agenda…but then again, for a time, it seemed like everything was coming together…

In the beginning, they had been happy together. Maddie was relieved and happy when David seemed to forgive all she had done. He promised her that he would help her with the baby and be there for her. And at first it was wonderful. They had gone to Lamaze classes together and David was a whiz at it since he had gone through it with Terri. Maddie was a bit jealous of David spending so much time with another woman, but since he had done it to prepare for her – it made her realize how much he loved her. Their sex life had also continued where it had ended – and due to her pregnancy hormones and how much she had missed being with David – the sex was even hotter and wilder. She couldn't get enough of David and it seemed that he couldn't get enough of her. But there were times, even then, when he seemed cold and aloof to her. She passed it off as her imagination.

And when the doctor confirmed that the baby was David's, they were both filled with happiness. David was over the moon and treated her with kid gloves. He became the type of man she dreamed of – caring, kind, mature and loving. The night that they found out that David was the father, he made love to her with a passion and adoration that made her fall for him even more. Everything was going so well that simultaneously they had the idea that David should move into her house, and just like that his piles of stuff were strewn around her mansion. Although, he was sloppy and messy, those things hadn't bothered her much. When she complained, David tried to be neater but having him living with her and sleeping with her every night overrode his bad habits. She loved him.

When David had found out the baby was his, he was overjoyed. His love for Maddie grew in leaps and bounds and everything that she had done to hurt him faded into the background. He was happy to give up his empty apartment and sleep next to the complicated blonde every night. Finally, she was his and all of their troubles seemed behind them!

After a few weeks of living together happily, the couple began to discuss marriage. Maddie was in her 7th month of pregnancy and both thought it was the right thing to marry before the baby was born. They threw together a simple wedding and invited their close friends and immediate family and believed they'd live happily ever after. They had been wrong.

Tears filled her eyes when Maddie remembered what they had once had, it seemed like one day they were back to fighting all the time again…why were the good time so short lived? Now all that was left was ashes and tears.

The first inkling of trouble was when DJ was about 5 months old. When Maddie woke up that morning she felt out of sorts. DJ was still teething and the idea of being stuck in the house with a crying baby didn't appeal to her. Maddie was happy that her parents were seriously thinking of moving close to their growing family. She needed them around even if it was just a quick visit on a long day. Maddie decided to head to Blue Moon. Maybe she and Agnes could go out for a quick lunch. She enjoyed her quirky company and the receptionist usually could bring Maddie out of a funk.

At Blue Moon, David was in a meeting with a potential client. Mary-Lou Sharp was the CEO of an up and coming tech company and was looking to put a private detective agency on retainer to weed out company spies and espionage.

David turned on his full watt Addison charm in the hopes of signing a lucrative contract with Mary-Lou. She seemed to be eating up his attention and flirting as they discussed what Blue Moon could do for her company.

When Agnes saw Maddie pushing DJ in his stroller through the door, she felt nervous. Although, Agnes knew that Mr. Addison was trying to procure new business for the agency, she didn't know how Mrs. Addison would like the idea of her husband behind closed doors with a beautiful woman. Agnes knew how Maddie could jump to conclusions and how jealous she could be.

"Mrs. Addison!" Agnes ran around the desk to look at the baby.

"Call me Maddie!" Maddie told Agnes as she peered toward David's closed door.

"Mr. Addison in?" Maddie asked right away…

Agnes didn't answer, she was busy cooing over the baby. DJ was smiling up at her with his cute dimples and huge green eyes.

"Agnes, is David in?" Maddie asked again, "I feel like I'm looking at him right now," Agnes said as she stared mesmerized into DJ's face, which was a miniature version of David's. Maddie didn't wait for a response, "Whatever I will see for myself." Sometimes Dipesto was an enigma.

Maddie opened the door to David's office and stood shock still. A beautiful woman was sitting in the client chair and David was standing with his back to his desk and much too close to that woman. David was chuckling at something she must have said, and his green eyes were crinkled in the way they got when he was happy. The woman was looking up at David with her lips pouted in a flirty way. Her eyes looked like they were memorizing him, had someone slipped something into the Blue Moon water? Everyone seemed in a trance-like state today…and they all needed to come back to reality!

Maddie cleared her throat as she closed the door firmly behind her.

David looked up and saw his wife standing by his office door. At first, David was surprised then when he saw Maddie's stormy eyes and tense jaw, he began to feel angry. He knew his meeting with Mary-Lou Sharp was only business and innocent, he knew that Maddie had a talent for twisting things to fit her jealous mind. "Maddie!" He threw her a grin. She didn't return it. David felt tension flow over him. Sharp was just about to sign a contract and no way would he allow his jealous wife to ruin it. He stood up quickly and strutted toward Maddie. "I'll be right back." He smiled at Mary-Lou, then he took Maddie by the arm and steered her out of his office.

Maddie pulled her arm out of David's grasp. "Why the Hell did you drag me out of your office?" Maddie asked through gritted teeth.

David bent his head to whisper in her ear, "that woman is a very important client and I didn't want to lose her business because you're jealous!"

Maddie's eyes widened, "I am not jealous!"

David shook his head, "whatever. I have to get back to the meeting. Ok?"

"Not okay! Why can't I join you?"

David ran his hand over his forehead, "trust me babe." His eyes implored her, "I got this."

Maddie was just about to burst back into David's office but thought better of it when she looked into his eyes. She sighed and moved away from the door. "Ok."

"Ok." He turned and walked back into this office. A half hour later he escorted Mary-Lou Sharp out of his office. He had a lucrative signed contract on his desk, and he was feeling good – until he got home that night.

After David had practically thrown her out of his office, Maddie looked around the office feeling angry and embarrassed. The staff looked busy with their eyes on their work, but Maddie knew they hadn't missed that little episode with David. The relationship between her and David had been a great source of speculation and entertainment for the staff from the beginning. Although, she was fuming inside, Maddie held her head up high as she made light talk with Agnes then took the baby and left. Fuck David Addison! Who the Hell did he think he was?

Although, Maddie had calmed down, she was still unhappy with what had occurred earlier that day. When David came home, Maddie was waiting for him in the living room. She had put DJ down for a late nap; the baby was cranky and miserable. So was Maddie. She looked up when she heard the front door open. "Wow surprised you made it home on time. I thought you'd be taking your lucrative client out to dinner!"

Was she fucking nuts? "First of all, she is OUR client and second of all – why would I take her out to dinner?" His voice was harsh.

"Well, you were so intent that I not be a part of your afternoon delight meeting." She seethed. Maddie could never contain the green-eyed snake that reared its head whenever she thought of David with another woman. Even before they were together, that snake awoke anytime David looked twice at a woman.

"You really are crazy. Certifiable. Diploma on the wall and all!" David shouted. He had been upset all afternoon after Maddie left. He hated the idea that she still didn't trust him.

"Stop shouting! You'll wake the baby!" Maddie yelled back, "I'm not crazy!" She lowered her voice, "you're just a man slut!"

David's eyes narrowed, "a what?"

"A man slut! A man that wants to screw every woman he sees!"

"Are you kidding? I've been true to you from the first time we boinked." (He never mentioned Rita for obvious reasons.)

Maddie shook her head, "and how long will that last?"

"If you think so badly of me Maddie then why are you with me? Why did you marry me? Was it because you were pregnant?"

Maddie shook her head, "of course not! I married you because I love you!" She searched his face, "is that why you married me? Because I was having your baby?"

David shook his head, "no, I love you. You need to start trusting me Maddie. And I didn't want you in that meeting because I had her on the hook. You were being irrational and jealous, and I couldn't let you ruin the meeting." He looked at his wife intently. "And ba bing, she signed a contract and now we have a retainer of $50 grand!"

"How would I have ruined that meeting? And what do you mean by having her on the hook? She does know you're married?" She was happy about the money and contract, but she was more interested in the client.

David tried to sidestep that question, "I don't know what she knows." He admitted.

"You know David I think that you like the attention from other women." She eyed him closely, "especially young pretty women."

David was getting exasperated, "whatta you saying now?"

"What I am saying is that I do NOT like my husband flirting with other women!"

"You really are something else. Do you really think I would be hitting on a client in my own office?" He put out his hand to stop her, "don't bother answering, I already know the answer!" He shook his head, "noting I do is ever right. Instead of congratulating me on getting a great contract you're worried about me flirting with some stranger! I'm tired. I'm going to take a shower."

"Don't you want to eat?"

"I lost my appetite." David headed upstairs. He was getting tired of Maddie's jealousy and insecurity,

The next few days, Maddie and David barely saw one another. David was involved on an important case and was barely home. Maddie understood how cases worked but she wished that David would let Viola and some of the other workers take up some of the slack. With a sickening feeling Maddie thought David was avoiding her. After their fight about the client, they had barely said two words to each other. She hated when they were angry at each other for so long.

She had way too much time to think, Maddie realized. She was still responsible for working on the ledgers and other paperwork, but they had hired a temporary office manager to take care of the daily operation of the agency. And even though Maddie adored her son, she was getting bored. She didn't know any moms to hang around with and some days were very long when she was alone with a teething baby. AND she didn't like the idea of David with beautiful women.

Maddie was lying awake in bed, when David came in from a stakeout with Bert Viola. She sat up when David entered the room. He looked tired as he threw her a crossways grin. "Hey. You don't have to wait up for me. You're up early with the baby."

Maddie shrugged, "truthfully, DJ has been up and down at night. He's cutting a couple of teeth."

David nodded as he undressed and headed for the shower. He was wondering if Maddie was ready to make up or pick another fight. When David came out of the shower, he could tell by the look on Maddie's face that she had something on her mind. He threw on a pair of old sweats and a wrinkled t-shirt then sat on the corner of the bed. "So, Goldilocks, what do you have racing around under that blonde head of yours?"

Maddie sighed then shifted her body, "I was thinking,"

"Uh oh. That can't be good!" David joked.

"Ha Ha," Maddie threw back, "anyway, I was thinking of maybe going back to work part time. Maybe a few hours a day."

David did not like that at all, "um you do remember that we have a 6-month-old son."

"And?" Sometimes the sexist, old-fashioned side of David reared up and made Maddie crazy.

"AND, who is supposed to take care of DJ when you're prancing around the office?"

"Prancing? What does that even mean?"

David ignored her, "A mother's place is home with the baby!"

"Says who?" Maddie's eyes narrowed. She could see David's jaw tense a sure clue he was very angry, but she didn't care.

"Says me for a start!" David leaped off the bed and began to pace back and forth.

Maddie was getting angrier by the moment, "and who the Hell died and made you my boss?" She also jumped out of bed and stood with her arms crossed as she looked at David with daggers in her eyes.

David stopped pacing and ran his fingers through his still damp hair, "I thought you were thrilled to be a mother and I thought you wanted to bring up our baby?" He pointed a long finger at her, "and now you're thinking of abandoning him to strangers?!"

"By working a few hours, a day, I am not abandoning him!" Maddie's arms were now by her side, her hands clenched into fists just itching to smack that superior, self-righteous look off of David's face.

"Really? So, do you plan to strap him to your back at work?" David asked snidely.

Maddie thought for a moment, "actually that may not be a bad idea."

David's face registered surprise and confusion, "huh?"

Maddie looked at David, "I can take DJ into the office with me when I am working on paperwork." She told him, "just like I do at home."

"So why not just stay home?" David scratched his head.

"Because I want to get out of the house and be around people who don't drool or drop food all over them!" She tried to explain.

"You got me!"

Maddie looked at him, "did you hear the part about not dropping food?" She threw at him.

"I don't drool."

"Um sometimes yeah you do."

"You saying I act like a kid? A baby?"

Maddie looked at him with disdain, "let's not change the subject!"

David glared at Maddie. "What is it Maddie? Why do you really want to go back to work?" The reason suddenly popped into his head, "could it be you suddenly want to come back to the agency so you can keep an eye on me?"

Maddie was furious, she hated when he saw through her, although keeping an eye on David was only a part of the reason. "Of course not!" She denied his allegation. "You are much too arrogant!"

"And you are much too jealous!" He pulled up the covers and slipped under them, "can we talk about this tomorrow when I'm not about to pass out?"

Maddie huffed and turned her back oh David. "Really you're not the boss!" She told him scornfully.

David ignored her and fell into a troubled sleep.

Maddie and David were still quarreling about her returning to work the following weekend but agreed to call a truce. They were going to Chicago to attend her younger cousin Cynthia's wedding. Neither of them wanted Maddie's parents to see they were arguing…which might be difficult since Maddie's parents' were insisting that they stay with them. Neither Maddie nor David wanted to stay with the older couple, so they decided to rent a hotel room close to the wedding venue. They arrived on Saturday morning and had a quick breakfast in the hotel dining room with Alex and Virginia. The proud grandparents were so enamored with the baby, they didn't notice that there was any tension between Maddie and David. And they noticed how David doted on the baby which made them very happy. Alex hadn't been thrilled when Maddie announced she was marrying David Addison and was pregnant with his baby. He wasn't sure that David was responsible enough or mature enough to be a good dad. Watching David with his son showed Alex that he had been wrong. Now, if he was as good a husband as he was a father, Alex knew Maddie would be happy for life. Little did Alex know what was actually brewing between his daughter and David.

Later that day, Maddie came out of the bathroom dressed for the wedding. She was wearing a sparkling off the shoulder silver dress, the dress reached mid-thigh and was sexy yet classy. David was tying his tie when he noticed his wife through the mirror. His dick twitched in his pants as his eyes ran over her. He turned around and threw her his sexiest grin, "damn woman. What's with that dress? I don't want other men drawling all over my woman." He approached her and gave a low whistle.

"Your woman huh?" Maddie's voice was low and husky. Just the way David was looking at her made her nipples harden.

"All mine," he purred as his hands ran over her curves.

"Now, now tiger we are already running late for the wedding." Maddie wanted to throw herself into his arms, but they really were going to be late for the ceremony. She put her lips next to his ear, "but when we get back, we have the whole night fella."

David smiled at Maddie and moved away. He petted the bulge in his slacks. "Oh, you know it."

Maddie was proud to introduce David to her old friends and family. Everyone oohed and ahhed over the baby and congratulated the happy couple. Maddie, David and the baby were seated at the same table with her younger cousin Annie, her husband, Mark, and two other couples. Annie and Maddie caught up on old times, David noticed the younger woman eyeing him up and down and he could see that she liked what she saw. Her husband was clueless – and luckily so was Maddie. When Maddie went to the ladies' room, Annie turned her attention to David. He couldn't resist some innocent flirting with a beautiful woman. David was very careful not to go over the line with Maddie's cousin but when he saw his wife approaching David turned away from Annie. He knew how jealous Maddie could be, so it thought it better not to push any buttons. He wanted to enjoy the evening and later enjoy his wife. So, David ignored Annie and her sultry eyes pinned on him as he regaled the table with funny stories. As usual, he was the hit of the party.

Maddie and David were dancing to a slow song and both were feeling less angry and more amorous. "Babe I'm sorry I've been so stubborn."

Maddie was happy that David was extending an olive branch, "David you have to know DJ is my top priority but how can it hurt if I work at Blue Moon a few hours a couple of days a week?"

David held her closer, "I guess it won't hurt –much." He had to add. "I'm old fashioned and believe a mom should be at home with the kids."

"DJ is a good baby. I can keep him in the office with me in his pack and play until we find a daycare." She thought for a moment, "If I'm not mistaken a daycare center just opened in the building. Let's check it out on Monday?"

"Ok." David was not happy about his son in daycare, but he knew he had to compromise with Maddie. He didn't want her to harbor a grudge. He wanted her to be happy. And if leaving the baby, a couple of hours a week made her happy then so be it. He wanted to make this marriage work – he never knew how difficult married life could be. But holding the woman he adored in his arms whenever he wanted was worth it all.

Virginia and Alex insisted that they care for DJ so that left Maddie and David free to enjoy themselves. David tried to keep Maddie away from their table and on the dance floor. Maddie hadn't noticed it yet, but her cousin Annie was sending him signals and she even had the audacity to put her hand on his thigh! David had immediately pushed it off. He could imagine how Maddie would have reacted if she had noticed her cousin's antics. He didn't want her to cause a scene at the wedding.

But in spite of what was going on with Maddie's cousin, David was having a good time until he felt Maddie stiffen beside him. At first, David couldn't believe his eyes. What the fuck was he doing here? "Did you know the spaceman was beaming in from Mars?" David glared at his wife.

How on earth could she have known that Sam was going to attend? David was livid. His green eyes were dark and stormy. All the terrible memories of that time when Sam Crawford came to LA rose up in him.

"Of course, not David!" She told him truthfully, "but so what? Let him see how happy we are!" Maddie leaned into kiss David, but he pulled away.

"Is this still a competition to you? I don't give a fuck what he thinks and why should you?" David never wanted to lay eyes on Sam Crawford again. He walked away from Maddie leaving her on the dance floor staring after him and headed to the open bar for a drink. He knew he was acting like a shit, but he couldn't help but remember how Maddie had paraded Sam out to him as more successful, smarter, wealthier – and the idea that Maddie had screwed Sam the astronaut Crawford made David see red and green.

Maddie was about to go after David but thought it was best if he cooled down. She had no idea that Sam was going to be at the wedding but why should it matter to David? They were married with a beautiful baby boy and Sam meant nothing to her. Maddie shook her head. Still things were never easy for her and David. She decided to head toward the ladies' room to check on her make-up.

Maddie was surprised when Sam stopped her on her way toward the bathroom. She couldn't walk away from him without causing a scene, she could see that Sam was drunker than she'd ever seen him. He sneered into her face, "that kid mine?" He slurred, "we did screw around you know."

"Having sex one time on one night is not screwing around." Maddie tried to move passed him, but he moved in front of her, "and no. DJ is David's son." Maddie told him quietly. "Go away Sam. You're drunk."

Sam laughed bitterly, "can't believe you're actually married to that player." Sam scoffed nastily, he nodded his head toward the bar where David was talking to Annie, "look at him Maddie. Guy is already checking out new merchandise. I know his type. Can't keep his zipper up."

Maddie wanted to claw out Sam's eyes, "you know nothing about David!" She hissed. "David is a good man." She told Sam but inside she was filled with annoyance, why was David standing so close to her trampy cousin? They looked far too cozy. Maddie knew how jealous Annie was of her and how she always made a play for any man Maddie was with. Annie had tried with Sam a few times over the years, but he wasn't interested.

Sam chuckled, "that one has got hot pants. I was never interested because loose women like her never interested me. But I think your husband is used to women like that."

Maddie walked away with her head held high. She was about to go to her mother who was holding the baby but then she turned toward the bar. Annie needed to be put in her place.

David downed 2 tequila shots and was beginning to feel better when he noticed from across the room Maddie talking with Sam. They looked way too cozy to him and he was about to interrupt their reunion when he felt a soft hand on his arm. Maddie's cousin. What was her name again? Amy?

"It's Annie." Annie giggled flirtatiously. Growing up the younger cousin of the Blue Moon Shampoo girl had turned Annie into a jealous woman. She always wanted what Maddie had but things hadn't been easy for her. Annie wasn't tall enough to be a model and although she was pretty, she didn't have the stunning looks of Maddie Hayes. Maddie was a few years older than her, but Annie had always felt that they were in a contest. And all she heard growing up was Maddie did this, Maddie did that. Annie had been spitefully happy when Maddie had lost her fortune, but her happiness was short-lived when she heard that her cousin was now running a successful private eye business with a gorgeous partner who was now her husband. And boy was David hot! Meanwhile, her husband was not very attractive and had become very boring to her fickle ways. So, when she saw David alone at the bar, she made a beeline for him. She enjoyed making trouble for Maddie.

"So, what you doing handsome?"

"Handsome me?"

Annie giggled again, "handsome you."

David hated when grown women giggled but he played along. David was enjoying the younger woman's attention. And seeing his wife with her ex-lover was making him spiteful.

David saw Maddie approaching and he moved away from Annie. He hadn't realized how close they had been standing. Annie saw Maddie in the corner of her eye and put her hand on David's arm as she looked up at him with hungry eyes.

"Annie." Maddie eyed her with blue ice and her fake model smile, "I'm glad you're getting to know my husband." She moved close to David and put her hand around his waist. Annie quickly moved her hand off David's arm.

"Oh yes, I was happy to have the chance to talk with him." She smiled at David and then at Maddie, "you're a very lucky woman." And with that and a wink she walked away.

"What was that?" Maddie demanded hotly.

"What? What?" David asked, although it probably didn't look innocent with Annie David was still mad about Sam. Maddie's cousin was hot to trot but he wouldn't be the one to clue in his wife.

"You're one to talk! I saw you with Sam!" David spat at his wife, "maybe you're regretting turning down his proposal!"

Maddie's mouth dropped open, "are you crazy? Maybe you're the one regretting it. Maybe you wish we never got married!" She glared at him, "looks like you still have eyes for the ladies."

"Your cousin is no lady." David blurted out, "and you're the one who is crazy! Bet you wish Buck Rogers was by your side instead of dumb David from South Philly!" He was a bit drunk and feeling hurt and angry. "Guess I really am not the man you're supposed to be with!" David sneered

"Not when you act like this David!" She spat out as she turned her back on him and walked away. She needed to get away from him before she uttered words she would regret.

"Everything ok dear?" Maddie's mom asked as she handed a sleeping DJ over to his mom. Virginia could tell when something was bothering her daughter.

Maddie sighed as she sat down in her dad's empty chair, Alex was mingling with the guests so Maddie could talk freely with her mom. "It's Annie!"

Virginia knew the history of the two women and sighed along with Maddie, "what has she done now?"

Maddie told Virginia about seeing her all over David.

Virginia patted Maddie's arm. "I'm sure it was completely innocent on David's part. That young man only has eyes for you dear."

Maddie shook her head, "I don't know about that mom." In her mind's eye, Maddie saw how her husband was smiling at Annie, "David didn't seem immune to her charms." Then she remembered how cozy he looked with that woman client and her stomach rolled. Was David already bored with her? She tried to push those thoughts away.

Virginia looked into her daughter's eyes, "Don't let her cause trouble in your marriage," she cautioned her daughter, "because her goal has always been to hurt you. She is not a good woman."

Maddie nodded but wasn't sure that David was as innocent as her mother believed. Her old insecurities began creeping up on her. She was older than David and had always worried that he would leave her for a hotter, younger woman. She tried to push those dire thoughts aside as she saw David walking toward her.

David was still smarting over seeing Maddie with Sam, but he didn't want to start an argument at the wedding. He also didn't want the space cowboy to detect any trouble in their marriage. He put on his best Addison smile as he approached Maddie and her mother. "How can the bride compete with the two most beautiful women in the room?" He placed his hand on Maddie's shoulder and was happy she when she placed her hand over his big one. "And me without my hip boots." She quipped as she looked up at David. She gave him a genuine smile as she motioned for him to sit in the chair beside her.

David took DJ from Maddie and placed him in his stroller. "Dance with me Blondie?" He saw Sam watching from the corner of his eye. Fuck that asshole. Maddie is MY wife, he thought to himself.

Maddie took David's hand as he led her to the dance floor. A romantic song was playing as Maddie and David moved to the music. David nuzzled Maddie's neck as he whispered in her ear, "from the beginning we always danced great together."

David's lips on her neck and his whisper in her ear still caused Maddie's knees to turn weak, she laughed, "oh I remember our first dance. And how you stole the watch from me!"

"And see where that led us Blondie?" He laughed along with her. "A beautiful baby and a wonderful husband."

Maddie raised her eyebrow, "wonderful?" She teased.

David feigned hurt, "I'm not?"

"It hasn't even been a year," she looked into his eyes, "but I must say so far you have exceeded my expectations." She hoped!

David's eyes twinkled, "and you mine milady."

Sam and Annie were watching the happy couple from their separate corners, but both had the same idea in their jealous minds – burst the couple's happiness and make trouble. But how?

Maddie noticed Annie staring at David like a hungry lion and it made her guts clench. Although she knew Annie was a barracuda when it came to men, her cousin's obvious attraction to David made Maddie think of how other women acted around him when she wasn't around. David seemed to get hotter as time went on while Maddie felt she just looked old and tired. She inwardly sighed.

As the night wore on and the liquor flowed freely, Maddie thought she saw David look Annie's way more than once. Maybe it was her imagination, but it was making her feel jealous and angry. She wished it was time to leave.

Annie noticed David walking to the bar – alone –and she immediately followed him. Here was her chance to make a bit of trouble for the happy couple. Annie waited for David to turn around and she grabbed his arm to pull him into the dark, deserted alcove across from the bar.

David felt someone grab his arm and the next thing he knew he was standing too close to Maddie's cousin in a too dark, too small room. David smiled down at Annie, "and what do you think you're doing Maddie's cousin? I am a married man and last I heard you're married too."

This one was trouble and knowing Maddie and her temper, David knew he was playing with fire. He needed to escape before Maddie had an inkling of what was going on with her wild, younger cousin.

She just laughed and moved closer. "Come on handsome, aren't you tired of that fuddy-duddy you married yet?" Annie began to move her hands over his chest and arms.

David grabbed her arms, "I love my wife!" David insisted as he moved backward and found himself against a hard wall.

Annie ignored his words, "I was always the fun one you know." Annie sidled closer to David. "Are you having fun yet?" She giggled.

Maddie knew David had gone to the bar for a drink but what happened to him along the way? She knew the men's room was in the opposite direction of where he had gone. Curiously, Maddie headed to the bar to look for her missing husband. He couldn't have disappeared into thin air. As she drew closer to the bar, Maddie heard laughter coming from a small dark recess in the wall nearby. Slowly, she walked into the dark room.

Annie molded her body against David's and was just about to kiss him when they both turned at the sound of a loud gasp. Maddie!

David's first thought was that he was a dead man. He pushed Annie away and moved toward his wife who was standing there with her face a mask of outrage, pain, and anger. "It's not what you think!" David told her holding out his arms to emphasize his words.

"You've got a live one." Annie smirked as she slipped past David and Maddie and headed to a safe place. She saw the look on her cousin's face, and she knew from incidents in the past that Maddie could be dangerous when crossed.

"And what is it that I'm thinking?" Maddie asked through gritted teeth. "What the fuck were you doing in here with that slut?"

"She pulled me in here!"

Maddie's eyes narrowed, "oh sure, 100 lb. Annie pulled YOU into the room and You couldn't stop her!"

David realized what his admission sounded like, "well she took me by surprise and before I knew it, she was groping me!"

"And you're not strong enough to push her away?"

"I was!" David insisted, "but then you walked in."

"And ruined your party?" Maddie's voice was coated with hurt and disgust.

"Not at all!" David grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. "I would never touch your cousin Maddie!" He felt her pulling away, "what kind of man do you take me for?"

Maddie pulled out of David's grasp and kicked him in the shin, "I guess I have no clue Addison!" She turned her back on David and walked away with her head held high. Spitefully, she headed towards Sam. Maddie made sure David noticed her laughing with Sam before the night was done. Two could play the same game, Maddie thought with rancor.

But that 'game' was the beginning of the end for Maddie and David.

That night they went to bed without speaking. They slept back to back, angry and hurt over what had happened that night. Maddie and David had made a promise that they would try and talk things out and never to go to bed angry – but neither was good at keeping pacts. When they woke up the following morning, they headed to say goodbye to Maddie's parents who had booked a room in the same hotel so they wouldn't have a long drive home.

Maddie and David thought they had put on a good front but when they left for the airport, Virginia and Alex began to discuss the discontent they saw in the couple. They both hoped that it was only a small tiff between the couple. Neither could foresee what would happen to the marriage.

On the flight home, Maddie and David began to bicker and by the time they arrived home it had turned into a full out war. Maddie carried the baby from the cab and raced in the house slamming the door before David could reach it. He had been left to carry their luggage and all the baby paraphernalia. When he reached the door, he discovered it was locked. Cursing under his breath, David dropped everything on the porch and reached for his key. Opening the door wide, he kicked in luggage and threw the baby stuff in the living room.

Maddie had just put the baby in his crib and saw David kicking the luggage as she came down the spiral stairs. "Are you crazy? That's expensive luggage!" She shrieked at David. "But what would you know about expensive things!"

David threw her a nasty look, "sure Dirty Dave from South Philly doesn't know the good stuff unlike that poster boy you were all over last night!" After Maddie walked away from him at the wedding, David was stunned to see his wife head toward that asshole space jockey. And when he saw them laughing together, David had been filled with rage.

"Yeah maybe that's true. But he at least knows the value of a decent woman unlike you who was so entertained by my cousin the slut!"

"Decent yes, fun no." David sneered at Maddie as he moved passed her and headed for the shower.

"Screw you David!" Maddie was livid, "I am fun! Maybe you just have a different idea what fun is!"

He stopped on the stairs and turned toward Maddie. "Do Tell!" He mocked, "yeah my idea of fun times isn't the opera or knitting in a rocking chair." That was a dig at her marriage to Walter.

Maddie's lips curled in disgust, "yeah we both know what your fun is – getting passed out drunk and loose women! Oh yeah and bowling and beer!"

"Yeah whatever you say, wife of mine." David turned and sauntered up the stairs. Maddie heard the bathroom door slam. When Maddie went upstairs a bit later, she could hear noise coming from DJ's room. She peeked in and her heart melted when she saw David bending over DJ's crib. She could see David's eyes from the dim glow of the nightlight. They were filled with love and joy. David was singing a Motown song to his son. Maddie wished she could go in to be with her 2 men but didn't know if David would be annoyed. So, she carefully closed the door and strolled sadly to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie and David barely spoke to each other for the next few days. Maddie stayed in bed until she heard David leave for work. David told her he was working on a case with Bert and by the time he arrived home Maddie was already in bed. They were both sad and unhappy but neither wanted to be the one to break the ice.

Eventually after a few days, Maddie and David began to talk to each other civilly again but there was still any underlying tension and anger just bubbling under the surface. Both felt they were walking on tenterhooks just waiting for something bad to happen. Neither knew how to mend this crack in their marriage. It was awkward and strained when they were together. So, when David told Maddie he was taking a potential client out to dinner with Bert, she was relieved that she'd have an evening alone with the baby without the stress of David's presence.

David and Bert took the potential clients to dinner. David and the clients had drunk a lot and ate too little, so they were feeling no pain. The men decided to visit a popular Gentlemen's Club. Bert wanted to go home to Agnes and being sober was not feeling entertained by the raucous, crude behavior of David and the other men but he didn't want to leave David. Bert knew what his boss was capable of when intoxicated.

Bert had tried to get David to leave many times, but he ignored his short sidekick. He was getting angry and was disgusted at the behavior of the other men. Viola slipped away to call Agnes and tell her he'd be later and when he returned to David and the clients, he was shocked to see one of the strippers giving David a lap dance. He could only imagine what Mrs. Addison would do if she could see her husband now.

David knew he should be getting home but the idea of spending the night with his angry wife was not appealing. By the time he realized how late it was he was very drunk. "Bertie boy what's up with you?" David slurred as the smaller man told him it was time to leave.

"We need to get home Mr. Addison. It's almost 2"

David laughed, "oh no we'll turn into a pumpkin!"

"HA HA," Bert fake laughed as he eventually got David in his car and headed away from the club.

After Maddie put DJ down for the night, she relaxed with a glass of wine and eventually fell asleep. When she woke up after 1 and noticed the other side of the bed was empty, she was concerned. She went downstairs thinking she'd find David asleep on the sofa, but it was empty. She searched the house but no David. Beginning to seriously worry she decided to call Agnes. She hated to call her so late, but she wanted to know if the other women had heard from Bert who was with David.

Maddie was livid when she hung up the phone. Agnes related what she had heard from Bert. So, David thought it was a good idea to go to a strip club!

Bert drove up to David's house and stopped the car, he made a move to get out of the car, but David put his hand on his arm. "I'm fine Bertie boy, I can get myself into my – Maddie's - house just fine." He slurred as he carefully opened the door to leave the car. Bert watched as David staggered up to his door and when he saw his boss enter the house, he drove away relieved to be going home to his love muffin.

At first, David didn't notice Maddie sitting on the sofa in the dark living room. He staggered in the house and almost tripped over his own feet as he headed toward the sofa. Even in his drunken state, he knew it was better if he avoided his wife until he sobered up a bit. But that was not to be. He almost fell over when he heard Maddie shrilly call his name.

"David Addison!"

He flopped down beside her and put his head back on the couch. "Yep, that's me."

"Making jokes? Is that all you know how to do?"

"I know how to do a lot of things babe – as you know." He winked wickedly.

"You're an ass. You know how I feel about you going to bars and coming home drunk!"

David looked at her, he saw 2 Maddies – which was scary when she was so angry - "You know I was taking out those guys from the security firm."

"What I didn't know what that you'd take them to a strip club and get so damn drunk!"

"Well now you know." A thought wormed its way through his alcoholic haze, "how do you know where I was? You spying on me?"

"I was worried. I called Agnes. At least Bert had the decency to call her!"

"Yeah well I'm indecent." David put his hand on her shoulder for stability as he tried to get up. His legs were wobbly, and he was feeling dizzy.

Maddie pushed his away which caused David to fall over onto the floor. She stood up and looked down at him with disdain, "sleep on the damn floor! Asshole." She wanted to kick him but instead turned and raced up the spiral stairs.

David heard the bedroom door slam as she attempted to get on his feet. When he made it to the couch on his third attempt, he laid down and passed out cold.

After that night, things began to spiral out of control for the couple. Maddie was angry and disgusted with her husband. He was turning into the kind of man she detested. David had come home drunk and reeling from his night out with his bowling buddies a couple of weeks after the strip club incident. Once again, Maddie was angry and disgusted. David didn't seem to care. He barely touched her anymore and was cold and nasty when she tried to talk to him. When she looked in the mirror, she saw an unhappy aging woman staring back at her and she was frightened. She could feel David pulling away and thought it was because he was no longer attracted to her.

Maddie didn't know it, but David had heard her on the phone with her mother discussing their marriage. Maddie had been complaining about him coming home drunk and going to a strip club. David could understand her unhappiness with that behavior but when she began to question their marriage and heard the words coming out of her mouth that maybe "he wasn't the man she was supposed to be with" David's insides twisted. His mind raced back to the weekend in Chicago and how Maddie seemed to cozy up to the space boy and his blood turned to ice. Although, he never heard Maddie say it, David believed that she was regretting NOT marrying Sam. Especially now during every argument she would throw into his face his lack of ambition and work ethic. That killed him since he was working hard at Blue Moon. David knew he would never be good enough for the cold bitch he had married. If it wasn't for his son, David would have regretted ever laying eyes on the woman who made him feel like crap beneath her shoe.

The nail in the coffin of the marriage came about a few weeks later. Once again, David and Maddie had begun to slowly reconnect. There was still an undercurrent of hurt and anger, but both tried to rediscover the love they both felt. They began to make love again and although it was still hot and wild, the intimacy and closeness was missing. Each failed to admit to themselves what was happening.

Maddie still had not returned to work at the agency and she was feeling edgy and out of touch which was making her cranky. She knew that going through their household bills would not make her feel better, but it had to be done. When DJ took his nap, Maddie began to look at the bills that had piled up on the table – her mouth dropped open when she saw 2 expensive purchases. One was for a top- notch stereo system and the other was for a new television. Immediately, she called the store where the purchases had been made and was told that the tv and stereo had been purchased by David Addison. She got off the phone in a rage! That man!

David was livid. He had called the store to confirm the delivery of the TV and stereo and was told that the order was cancelled by his wife. He couldn't wait to get home to confront Maddie!

"Why did you think it was alright for you to spend so much money without consulting me? YOUR wife!"

"I didn't realize that I had to ask for your permission to buy a TV and stereo!" He raged.

"When they cost that much you do!" Suddenly a thought occurred to her, "is this the money from the bonus?" Blue Moon had just received a bonus from a happy client.

"Not all of it!"

Maddie put her hands on her hips as she glared at David, "I can't believe you thought it was fine to waste that money on a tv and stereo!"

"Waste? I worked hard for that bonus and I want a new TV and a new stereo!" He roared, "what's wrong with that?"

"That money was earmarked for DJ's college fund!"

"Earmarked by who? The kid isn't even a year old!"

"So, college is expensive!"

"He might not even want to go to college."

"Oh, you mean like you?" Maddie sneered.

"Not everyone wants to be an astronaut." He threw at her.

"And not everyone wants to be an unambitious party animal!"

David couldn't believe his ears. This woman was crazy. He didn't realize he had said the words out loud.

"I'm crazy?" She shouted, "And you're an idiot."

"Yeah for marrying you!" David's eyes were stormy dark green orbs in his head. He was in a rage.

"No! I'm the idiot for marrying you!" She said acidly, "irresponsible, immature, unreliable!"

David ran his hands through his hair, "yeah sure the man you're not supposed to be with. Still regretting not marrying Space boy?" He curled his lip in contempt.

"Maybe!" Maddie jeered derisively, "but I do know I regret marrying you!"

"Fuck you Maddie!" Their screaming woke up DJ who had been napping in his playpen. The baby jumped up from the noise and began to yell along with his parents.

"Fine! Now see what you did!" Maddie accused as she picked up the sobbing baby. Her eyes threw daggers at David.

David's mouth dropped open. "what I did?" He shook his head, "fine blame me. I don't give a shit." David turned and slammed out of the house.

David had a few shots at a nearby bar but stopped before he was overserved, He realized that maybe Maddie was right and maybe he should have consulted with her before he made such expensive purchases. But then he recalled all the insults she had thrown his way and his heart hardened. She still didn't think that he was good enough for her and that broke his heart.

David came back to the present as he pulled into a spot in front of one of his old watering holes. He needed to forget about life for a while.

David walked into the bar and found an empty bar stool. He ordered a tequila shot and threw it down his throat. Immediately, he felt a bit better. His eyes scanned the bar looking for one of his old drinking buddies, but he came up empty. He inwardly sighed and ordered another drink.

"Ya need an ear to bend?"

David had barely noticed the bartender when he walked in. Now, he looked up to see a sexy brunette smiling his way. He smiled back. "I need more than an ear." He quipped turning on the Addison charm.

The waitress laughed, "Hi. I'm Betty –Lou," she drawled in a slow southern accent.

"David."

She nodded slowly, "so David, how's things?" She ventured. He was a hottie and she was bored. The bar was slow, and she needed something to pass the time.

David emptied his drink then pushed the empty glass towards Betty-Lou. "Another."

"Pace yourself cowboy. I don't want to peel you off the floor."

David nodded as he threw a twenty on the bar, "don't worry. I can hold my liquor."

Betty-Lou grinned broadly, "that's what y'all say." She poured a shot into the glass and pushed it toward David, "on the house. So, handsome- tell Betty-Lou what's turning your smile upside down."

David downed 2 more shots as he told the bartender about his marriage and Maddie.

"Wait! You're married to the Blue Moon Shampoo girl? And y'all not happy? What's up with you?"

David shook his head and ran the empty shot glass around in his hands. If only it was that simple. "You have no idea what that woman has put me through!" He mumbled acidly.

"Do tell." Betty-Lou prodded.

David recounted his turbulent relationship with his wife.

Betty-Lou listened quietly. When he was done, she questioned him. "And you were completely innocent?" She raised a cynical eyebrow.

David nodded then shook his head, "seriously, I really don't know what I could have done differently."

"I wish I could hear her side of the story. In my experience most men are shits. Lying shits."

David searched her face, her eyes were sad, "yes, I am a shit now," he admitted running his fingers through his hair, "but I was head over heels for her and tried to make her happy. I guess, maybe she was right and I'm not the man she's supposed to be with." He sighed unhappily, "we're just so different. She's a fun killer," David was getting drunk, "yeah, she hates fun."

Betty-Lou looked at him closely, "I think you've had enough," she told him carefully. She didn't know this man and although he looked okay you never knew what someone will do when you cut their liquor off. She glanced at the clock behind the bar. It was almost 1 and the bar was empty except for her and her green-eyed guest. She decided to close up for the night.

When he saw the bartender closing up, David stood up from the bar. He didn't realize that he had drunk way too much. He staggered to the bathroom and had to lean against the wall for support. No way was he capable of driving home in the state he was in.

"Betty, do you think you can call me a cab?" David asked as he plunked down on the bar stool.

Betty-Lou could see that David was two sheets to the wind. "Let me drive you home." She suggested as she shut the register and walked around the bar.

David smirked, "only if you can keep your hands to yourself. I am a married man." he slurred.

Betty-Lou shook her head as she led David to her car. He told her where he lived and how to get there then David passed out in the passenger seat. He was very drunk. When they drove up to the house, Betty stopped the car in the circular driveway. Her mouth fell open when she saw the beautiful house where David lived. Betty-Lou shook him awake. "David! Come on, wake up. You're home."

David opened his eyes to a wave of dizziness. Shit he was feeling sick. He sat up and ran his hands over his face.

"Nice place." Betty-Lou told him in awe.

"My wife's." David said bitterly as he opened the door to step out, "thanks babe. I owe you."

Betty-Lou shook her head, "no you owe it to your family to try and work things out."

David gave a short, bitter laugh, "yeah sure." The cold air sobered him a bit as he stood to watch Betty-Lou drive away. He prayed Maddie was asleep. But his prayers were not answered.

At first Maddie was angry that David had gone out but as the night wore on, she began to worry. She glanced at the clock on the mantel. It was after 1! Where was that man? Was he hurt? Dead? She began to panic but then she heard a car drive up to the house. She peeked out the window and her blood ran cold and her temper rose as she saw David getting out of a car driven by some strange woman. What was this?

David approached the front door and tried to get his key into the tiny hole, when the door was opened from inside. He almost fell into the foyer when Maddie threw open the door. Her face was a storm cloud. David walked by her without a word.

"Where were you David?" She almost barked, "and who the hell is that woman?"

David plopped on the couch. "I just had a few drinks at a bar. I guess I was overserved," a smirk ran up his face

Maddie had the urge to smack that smirk off his face, "and who was that woman?" She shrieked shrilly.

David immaturely covered his ears with his hands, "damn Maddie. Shriek louder maybe you'll break glass. And, that woman is the bartender. She drove me home because she said I was too drunk to drive."

"So now you think that it is ok with me that you're going out drinking and being driven home by some woman you met?" Her eyes were wild.

"Did I say that?" David avoided her eyes, "It was one time, and nothing happened. I never laid a finger on her." He looked at Maddie with a frown, "not that I'm getting any around here anymore."

Maddie ignored him, "where's the car David?"

"It's parked by the bar. It's safe." He slurred then gave a short laugh, "unlike when you told me that you were safe."

Maddie's eyes narrowed, "what are you saying now?" Did he really believe that she got pregnant on purpose?

"Nothing." David shook his head then laid back on the couch, "I meant nothing." He closed his eyes and passed out fully dressed on the couch.

Maddie stood looking down at him, he looked so young and peaceful as he slept. Where had the David she had fallen in love with gone? Who was the bitter, angry stranger who had invaded his body? Maddie left David passed out on the couch and headed to bed where she cried herself into a troubled sleep.

When David woke up, he was surprised to find himself fully dressed on the couch until the memories of the night before started trickling in... drank too much, fought with Maddie. He gingerly sat up and wiped his blurry eyes. Finally, he got himself up and headed to the guest bathroom to take a shower. The longer he could avoid his wife the better.

Maddie heard the shower running in the guest bathroom as she picked up the baby and brought him to the changing table. Little David smiled up at his mother with eyes that were identical to David's. The baby even had David's crooked smile and dimples. Even if the doctor hadn't confirmed that the baby was not Sam's there could be no question whose child he was. David Alexander Addison who they called DJ even though he wasn't a junior, was a mini version of David. Maddie quickly changed and dressed the baby, but her mind was far away. Of course, she loved the baby with her entire heart and soul but sometimes she thought about what if she had never gotten pregnant when she did. Would she and David be together now? Although, these thoughts occasionally ran through her mind, Maddie couldn't imagine life without her son. He had become the reason for her existence and why she got out of bed every morning. She smiled and kissed the baby's head as she picked him up and cuddled him in her arms. He was getting so big. He'd be a year old in a month. Where had the time gone?

Maddie went down to the kitchen and put DJ in his highchair and began to prepare his breakfast. Thankfully, she had the baby to occupy her mind because when she thought of David and the prior night, she was filled with hurt and anger. She felt David walk into the kitchen before she saw him.

"Hey, sorry about last night." He threw out, David was in no mood for Maddie's histrionics, his head was pounding, and his stomach was sour, "it won't happen again."

Maddie whipped around to face her husband, "you know the way I feel about your bar hopping and drinking and at the first sign of trouble in our marriage you do exactly what I feared you'd do!" She pointed her finger at David like a loaded gun, "and that's a no go!"

"Wait? There's trouble in our marriage?" He tried to joke but was met by Maddie's stony face. He held up his hands in front of him as if he was surrendering, "Ok. Ok. I was wrong." He threw her his lopsided grin which this time had little effect on her, "I've been a bad boy." David went over to his son and kissed the top of his half bald head. He really didn't want to lose Maddie but at times he felt so trapped that he could scream.

David began to feed the baby and averted his face from Maddie,

Maddie watched his feed his son and asked herself why he couldn't be as good a husband as he was a father. He always made sure to spend time with the baby and was the one who usually bathed him and put DJ to bed. But his actions of the last weeks were not funny. "Yes, there is trouble," Maddie told him snidely, "you think everything is a joke, what's going on with us is no joke."

"You're telling me!" David put the empty food bowl in the sink then leaned against it. He was feeling a bit nauseous.

"We have to pick up the car David." Maddie told him as she put some cheerios down on the highchair tray so that DJ could feed himself. She also gave him a small sippy cup for him to drink. The pediatrician told her it was time to cut down on the baby formula and instead mix it with plain milk. Maddie turned to David who she noticed looked green. She was sadistically happy that his drinking was not sitting well with him this morning. "You okay?"

David nodded as he poured himself a glass of orange juice which he gulped down. He was so thirsty. Then he poured a piping hot cup of coffee, put in loads of milk and sugar and plopped into a kitchen chair. "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied as he sipped his coffee.

The ride to the bar to pick up the car was tense and silent. Neither knew what to say to the other which made both of them sad –there was a time not so long ago that they never ran out of things to say and laugh about.

Maddie dropped David off in front of the bar and sped away. She was taking DJ to a mommy and me class and didn't want to be late.

David saw his wife speed away and was about to go into the bar but decided to go home instead. His head was pounding, and his stomach was feeling sick. Since Maddie and DJ would be gone for a bit, maybe he could catch some sleep.

Maddie enjoyed the class with DJ and decided to sign up to go every week. There were a few other moms about her age in the class and she hoped to make a friend or two. She still hadn't gone back to work and she was feeling lonely and bored.

When she pulled up in front of her house, she hated that she wasn't looking forward to facing David. They had said so many bitter words to each other that she felt unsure of where their marriage was headed. She did know that she would not stay with a man who thought it was ok to behave the way David was behaving. His lack of remorse over his misdeeds led her to believe that he just didn't care anymore. As she sat in her car she wondered if she did.

DJ turned one and Maddie and David threw a birthday party for him in their backyard. Thankfully, even though they were barely speaking by that time, the couple put out a united front and happy faces to their guests. Maddie's parents and David's dad had come out to LA to celebrate their grandson's birthday. Even David's brother Richie made the trip out west.

Maddie and David did not want anyone to know that their marriage was in trouble, so they made sure to act like they were a happy couple. Although they tried their best, Virginia could tell that there was something off with her daughter – she could see the unhappiness in Maddie's eyes. Richie could see the same unhappiness in David's eyes.

Virginia was helping Maddie clean up after the party. She did not want to interfere in Maddie's relationship with David, but she needed to see what the problem was. When she and Maddie were finally alone, she went straight to the point. "What's the matter dear?"

Maddie put away the leftovers in the refrigerator then sat down at the kitchen table. She was tired and cranky and didn't want to have to answer to her mom. She shook her head, "nothing Mom, everything is fine." She attempted a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Nonsense! I can see how unhappy you are. What is wrong Maddie?"

Maddie couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes, "I don't know mom. It's David." She began to relate some of what was happening in her marriage.

Virginia was shocked and upset. "Why would David be acting like that Maddie?"

Maddie looked at her mother with hurt and anger "oh so you think that his is my fault?"

"I didn't say that!" Virginia knew how hard it was to get along with her daughter. And although she loved her with all her heart, Virginia knew her daughter was high maintenance. Maddie was a good woman but not an easy one to live with.

"You didn't have to say it!"

Virginia shook her head, "you need to sit down with that young man and talk it out!"

"I don't know if David would be willing to listen!"

"Maddie act like his wife, not his mother!" Virginia advised wisely, "men don't like being told what to do or treated like little boys."

Maddie thought about how she had reacted over the TV and stereo and realized she had been wrong. Maybe her mom was right. She nodded, "thanks mom. I will try that."

Virginia patted Maddie on her arm, "it will be fine dear."

Maddie hoped it would be.

Richie was having a similar talk with his brother in the backyard. Alex, David's father and Stephanie were in the living room playing with DJ and all his new toys.

"You're an idiot!" Richie told David.

"Now you sound like Maddie!"

"Well, maybe she's right! You have a hot, beautiful, smart wife and a beautiful son and you're fucking it up!" Richie was incensed. He looked David in the eye, "you cheating on her?"

David shook his head, "no but believe me I'm tempted. We haven't done it in weeks!" David admitted, "every single time I go near her she makes an excuse or pulls away."

"Well I guess a woman isn't very amorous with a man who comes home drunk all the time!"

"It is not all the time!"

Richie couldn't believe his dumb brother. Maddie Hayes was a catch. Leave it to David to screw it all up! He told him so.

Maddie confessed to her mother that she had been avoiding have sex with David. She hated her after baby body – the stretch marks the belly pouch that wouldn't go away even after rigorous exercises. Although David told her she was still the sexiest woman he knew, she didn't believe him. She noticed him eyeing other women and it made her feel old and unattractive. Virginia told her that was leading to big trouble. "Maddie! That's not good! Men will stray if they aren't getting what they want and need at home!" Alex had cheated on her for that reason and she had learned her lesson about men.

"But I don't feel sexy."

Virginia looked her daughter over, "Maddie you are still a beautiful woman. Your body is rounder and softer and any man would be thrilled to have you!"

"Yeah any man but David. I catch him eyeing other women and it makes me feel unattractive."

"Have you told David how it makes you feel?"

Maddie had seen the way David looked at other women and she felt old and used up. She knew she couldn't compete with the hot young bodies of the women David ogled so she didn't feel like having sex. She shook her head at her mother's question. "No."

"Well then tell him! Men look. That doesn't mean they don't love and want their wife!"

The two women talked a bit more until Alex walked into the kitchen with a sleeping one year old in his arms.

Maddie felt a little bit better after the talk with her mother. She vowed to seduce her husband that night, but they got into an argument about something inconsequential as they were heading to bed, and they wound up going to bed angry instead.

Some nights David was telling the truth and he was out working cases but other nights he was out drinking in his favorite bars. Hobnobs had become one of his go to places when he wanted to drink and forget his troubles. Women always hit on him, but he usually just had fun flirting and then left alone.

Until one night after a brutal argument with Maddie, he had gone to the bar intending to get blind drunk and stumble home but instead he wound up leaving with some hot redhead who had been glued to him all night. She was hot and sexy and hung on his every word. Glory-Lou made him feel like a man and not like a piece of crap under her shoe like Maddie made him feel. He was ripe for the picking and Glory knew exactly how to pick.

David let Glory do all the work in the bedroom. He closed his eyes as she climbed all over him. She seemed to enjoy the sex, but David barely reached orgasm and when it was over, he felt dirty and sick. His moral compass was also destroyed. By nature, David was not a cheater. When he was in a relationship, he was a one- woman man – his marriage was destroying him. David stayed at the office that night. He didn't want to crawl in bed with Maddie stinking of sex and another woman. As he lay on his office sofa, David prayed to find his way. He loved his wife but maybe she was right, and they weren't meant to be together. All they seem to do was hurt each other. He knew Maddie was as miserable as he was.

After that slip, David tried to stay home with Maddie but the tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The only thing they now had in common was DJ and after he was asleep there seemed to be nothing left for them. At one time, they would fall into bed and make love. Now, they just sat on the couch staring at the TV until one of them went to bed.

After a few nights of this, David went to Hobnobs for some relaxation. Despite his vow not to be with other women, David found himself in a dark corner of the bar getting a blowjob from some brunette hottie whose mouth was like a vacuum cleaner. He barely knew her name, Lucky? Leslie? Lucy? And he didn't care, after he came, he zipped his jeans and left. Another wasted night in the life of David Addison was what he thought as he headed home.

Maddie was at her wits end. The next weeks passed in a blur. David was out almost every night – he told her he was working on cases, but Maddie knew he was lying. And when he was home, he spent all of his time with DJ. Maddie had to admit he was still a devoted dad, but he had become a terrible husband. She was seriously thinking of kicking him out, but something kept stopping her until the day she visited the nail salon for a mani/pedi.

Maddie was relaxing in her spa chair reading a magazine when she saw from the corner of her eye two women in their 20's enter the salon. The women sat across from Maddie at the pedicure station. Maddie continued to read her magazine and enjoy her pedicure. She wasn't eavesdropping but the women were talking loudly so she couldn't help hearing them discuss their lives and their men. The red headed one had a high-pitched laugh that made Maddie's ears hurt. She wished that they would just shut up so she could go back to enjoying her spa visit.

"Are you going to Ed's party?" The red head asked her brunette friend.

"I don't think so Paula. I may go back to Hobnobs tonight."

Paula giggled, "come on Lucy-Lou! Do you really think he'll be there again tonight?"

Lucy-Lou giggled, "I sure hope so. He told me he goes there a lot."

"He's also married. Did you notice his wedding band?"

Maddie's ears perked up.

"So? He said his wife was a bitch and he was thinking of leaving her."

Paula shook her head, "yeah they all say that!"

Lucy-Lou laughed, "whatever, it's not like I'm looking to get hitched."

"Did you screw him yet?"

Linda-Lou shook her head, "no but I gave him a blow job." Her voice lowered a slight bit, "just thinking of those green eyes staring down at me when I was sucking his huge cock makes me hot."

"Yeah the guy is a hottie." Her friend nodded. "What's his name again?"

Maddie nearly fell out of her chair when she heard Lucy-Lou reply, "David. David Addison."

Maddie left the salon right away and hurried to her car before the tears started. The salon women must have thought she was nuts when she bolted out of the shop but that was the least of her worries. The bastard was actually cheating on her! That slut had given him a blow job and who knew how many other women he had fucked or had sucked him off? Maddie drove home in a haze of pain, humiliation and fury. How dare he do that to her? She hated him! Maddie realized that their marriage was over as she pulled into the driveway. She held on to the fury until she entered the house to confront her cheating husband.

David knew that Maddie would discover his cheating sooner than later. And maybe, he admitted, he wanted her to find out. He was miserable and he knew that she was too.

"It was only that one time." He lied; Maddie would have clawed his eyes out if she knew about him screwing that other chick.

"One time too many!" Maddie spat, "I want you gone!" She put her hands on his chest and pushed him toward the door, "just get the hell out of my sight! I can't bear to look at you!"

David pushed Maddie's hands away, he realized he didn't want to leave. "Stop! Maddie I'm sorry! Can't we talk this over?" Realizing he had ruined the one thing in his life that he cared about made his head reel with dread.

"NO!" Maddie roared causing DJ who had been happily playing with is toys to scream with fright. Maddie ignored the baby, "I want you gone. Who do you think you are cheating on me? I hate you."

David saw the hurt in his wife's eyes, and he felt like a fool. "Maddie, please!" He held up his hands in surrender. "I love you!" He realized he actually meant it. He had been a fool. No woman could compare with his wife. Now that he was actually losing her David was filled with grief and panic. "Please honey, let's talk about this!"

"I am not your honey and talk? TALK?" Maddie shouted then gave a bitter laugh, "my husband had his dick in another woman's mouth! What the fuck is there to talk about!"

David tried to move closer to Maddie, but she backed away like he was poison, "But I love you!" He repeated with deep regret pouring from his eyes. "I'm sorry! I was a fool!"

"Too fucking bad! I hate you! Get out!" She picked up a glass lion from the mantel and aimed it at David. Before he knew what had happened the lion hit him in the forehead.

"What the fuck?" David cried; he felt the blood pooling in his eyes, "ok you win, I'm gone!" David felt rage take over his regret.

He spitefully wiped the blood off his face with one of Maddie's doilies then raced up the stairs to pack a bag. He came downstairs with his gym bag slung over his shoulder. He picked up his son and held him close. "I love you DJ." Without even looking at Maddie, David slammed out of the house. The tears didn't fall until he reached his truck.

After David left Maddie picked up the baby and sat on the couch with DJ nestled in her arms. Her tears fell as she realized what she had lost.

Maddie's parents were stunned when they made a surprise trip to LA and discovered what was going on with her marriage. Maddie didn't want to tell them everything that had happened, but she told them just enough to make Alex see red. He was going to have a little talk with that son-in-law of his – and soon.

David had no place to go when Maddie threw him out. He spent the first night in his office until Bert invited him to stay with him and Agnes until he found a place – or went back home. Bert and Agnes had gotten married and bought a 3 - bedroom ranch house with a finished basement. David wasn't thrilled about staying with Bert and Agnes but the alternative of sleeping in his office was worse. David planned to go home to get the rest of his stuff, but he wasn't ready to face Maddie – and taking all his stuff was just so final.

David was sitting in his office finishing up a report when his office door flew open. He looked up to see Alex Hayes barreling into the office with Agnes behind him.'

"Mr. Hayes here to see you, Mr. Addison." Maddie's dad had walked right past her desk before she had the chance to buzz her boss.

David nodded to Agnes, "thanks Mrs. Viola." As Agnes left the office she peered at David over her shoulder with worried eyes. She closed the door behind her with trepidation.

"Can I offer you a drink?" David wasn't prepared to talk with Maddie's dad, he remembered the last time the man had come to town to talk to him. That was when Maddie was in Chicago hiding under a bed ….

Alex was a no-nonsense man and came right to the point, "You should be happy that I am a civilized man, or I'd punch you in the face for all that you've done to my daughter!" His eyes were angry slits in his face.

David held us his hands in front of him, "It's more complicated than you know."

"I know that you've been carousing in bars and not coming home at night?" His hands were clenched at his sides.

David couldn't refute what Alex said. He had been an asshole. How to explain it to Maddie's father was impossible when he couldn't even explain it to himself. "I know that I haven't been the best husband lately..." David put out.

Alex gave a bitter laugh, as he aimed his finger at David like a loaded gun, "listen to me young man. I had reservations about you from the start. But Virginia told me I should give you a chance. She was wrong, I pegged you as the type of guy who wasn't in it for the long run. Too handsome and too arrogant for your own good."

"Now wait a minute..." David tried to reply to Alex's accusations.

"NO! You wait a minute! – I thought for a while that I was wrong about you. That you were making my daughter happy. Maybe you were for a short time. Then what happened? Did you get bored?"

David hung his head, "I said I was wrong. I'd love to talk to Maddie and make things right."

Alex looked at David with something close to hatred, he approached David menacingly, "I'll tell you what Addison, you stay away from Maddie or I will fucking kill you."

David looked at the older man with outrage, "sorry sir but you can't tell me what I can't and cannot do!"

"I can have your legs broken." Alex threatened, "I know people."

David remained silent.

"You're not good enough to shine my daughter's shoes!" Alex raged, "she doesn't belong with a man like you!"

That did it for David. "Oh yeah she should be with somebody like the Spaceman? Sammy Crawford?" He hissed with malice.

Alex stared into David's eyes, "she needs a good, stable man who will take care of her and the baby. A man who cherishes the good woman that she is and not play around!" Alex spat out, "and that baby deserves a decent father!"

"You saying I'm not a good father?"

Alex shook his head, "any man who hurts the mother of his child the way you hurt my daughter is NOT a good father in my book." Then he turned and walked toward the door, "stay away!" He demanded. Alex gave David one last glare then slammed out of the office.

David plopped down on the sofa and put his head in his hands, although he didn't want to admit it, David knew that Maddie's father was right. He wasn't a good husband or father. David felt hollow inside.

David attempted to call Maddie, but she hung up the phone as soon as she heard his voice. She knew through Agnes that David was staying with her and Bert and that he was miserable. Spitefully, Maddie was glad that he was miserable since he had made her unhappy for so long. She was raw inside from the ache of realizing that their marriage was over. Maddie lay in bed at night imagining David with other women and the pain that caused was excruciating. How could he hurt her like that? At times she hated him –


	3. Chapter 3

Time marched on:

The next couple of months passed in a blur of sadness, anger, pain and tears. David rented a studio apartment not too far from where he lived when he was single. He hated it. He missed his son terribly. Maddie never stopped David from seeing the toddler, but some days David would rather lose himself in a bottle of Tequila then spend time with anyone – including his son. He knew he was spiraling into an abyss of darkness but didn't know what to do to stop it. David had made many mistakes in his life but losing his family was more than he could bear. He had been a number one prick and he hated himself for what he had done. He still tried to talk to Maddie, but she basically ignored him. She only spoke to him when needed and it was usually about the business or the baby. Maddie wanted nothing to do with him. And he had to admit that he didn't blame her one bit.

Maddie had returned to work full time at Blue Moon. After losing David she knew that she needed to get out of the house and back to work or she would lose it. DJ was enrolled in the childcare center on the 2nd floor of the building so she could visit him whenever she had the chance. He seemed happy at the center and that made Maddie happy – well as happy as she could be under the circumstances. Although, she was glad to be back to work, she was not thrilled to have to see David on a daily basis. Maddie tried to avoid him as much as possible and when she did have to speak with him, she made it brief and businesslike. Some days she wished she never had to lay eyes on David Addison again. Maddie wanted to change her last name back to Hayes but hadn't had the chance to do it yet. She really wanted nothing to do with that cheating asshole.

The holiday season was approaching. Maddie vowed that she would give her little boy a happy holiday. She had decided to go home to Chicago to be with her parents for Christmas. Blue Moon had always been closed for the week between Christmas and New Years and this would give her a chance to get away from LA and David for a much-needed break. The man thought that looking at her with his sad, puppy dog eyes would make her forgive him – it just made her want to avoid him at all costs. Boo Hoo David was sad and hurt. Fuck you buster, it was all your fault she thought with venom as she watched him walk in his office with his shoulders slumped.

Maddie was still legally David's wife, but she treated him like less than a stranger. It was hard to see her every day and not be able to talk to her. He was standing by the elevator when he saw Maddie walking down the hall. His eyes drank her in like a man parched from the desert heat. She was wearing a yellow wraparound dress that he didn't recognize, and she looked so beautiful that he felt his knees buckle. How he wanted to wrap his arms around her and bury his head in her hair. But he had lost that right when he decided to be a dick. He threw her a lopsided grin as she approached him. She didn't meet his eyes as she turned her body to face the elevator.

"Hey."

Silence.

"Can I come with you to pick up DJ? I want to see him before you take him home." David usually visited his son at the center couple of times a day but that day he was busy with a case and hadn't been able to go.

Maddie shrugged, inside she was screaming 'go away David.', "whatever."

David nodded as they stepped into the elevator together. Maddie moved as far away from his as possible. She couldn't help but notice what a good- looking man David was. He looked young and hot while she just felt old and tired.

"So how are things?" David attempted to make conversation.

Maddie glared at him, "I'm not in the mood to make small talk with you." She spat out, "oh but before I forget I'm going to Chicago for Christmas. We're leaving the day before Christmas Eve."

David's heart plummeted, "you can't do that!" David insisted, "I want to be with my son on Christmas. I want to see him open his gifts."

"He's a baby and he can open your gifts to him another day. He won't know the difference."

"But I will!"

Another shrug. "Sorry, that's my plans. I'm telling you, not asking for your permission."

David's anger rose, "I didn't think you'd turn into a bitch who would try and keep me from my son." He accused pointing his finger at her.

Maddie looked at him with disgust, "and I never thought that you'd turn into a cheating piece of shit."

David had no words for that. They rode down in the elevator in silence.

The elevator stopped and he followed Maddie to the daycare center. DJ was thrilled to see his father. David realized with a pang that he hadn't seen the baby since the other day. He missed seeing his son every day and putting him to bed at night. "Hey DJ! Daddy missed you!" David told his son as he picked him up and kissed his head.

David held the baby and played with him for a bit before Maddie told him she had to leave. "Hey, let me take him home with me tonight." David suggested.

Maddie shook her head without looking David in the eye, "sorry we have plans."

David tried to catch Maddie's eyes, "plans? What plans?"

Maddie finally looked David straight in the eye; icy blue eyes that chilled him to the bone, "not that it's any of your business..."

"My son is my business!" David cut her off.

Maddie ignored him, "I take him to mommy and me at the Y on Thursday nights."

David ran his hands through his hair, he hated that he didn't know what was going on in the lives of his wife and son. "Since when?"

Maddie ignored him again as she took DJ from his arms and put on his jacket.

David stood in front of her, "I asked since when?"

Maddie sighed, "why do you care? You never seemed to care about what me and the baby did at night while you were out getting laid."

David looked around and saw one of the teachers nearby but pretending not to be listening, "shhh!"

A deadly glare, "do NOT shush me! Sorry if you're ashamed of dirtying sheets across town."

"It wasn't like that!" David refuted.

Maddie shook her head, "actually I no longer care."

"For your information I have been celibate these past couple of months!"

Maddie gave a short, bitter laugh, "do you want a medal?"

David shook his head as he followed Maddie out of the daycare, "of course not." He moved in front of him to stop her. "I just miss you."

Maddie looked at David like he just sprouted 3 heads, "well too fucking bad!" She hissed through gritted teeth, she moved passed him pushing him out of the way, "get out of my way or I will kick you hard!"

David knew she would so he reluctantly moved aside so she could pass him. He was left staring after his wife and son with a broken heart. He truly had lost them.

Christmas Day was one of the worst days in David's life. His misery made his entire body ache along with his shattered heart. He lay in bed all day stone cold sober and tortured himself with regret and the happy memories of the previous Christmas.

Maddie tried to put on a happy face for her parents and pretended she was enjoying the holiday but inside she was broken. Although, she tried to join in the conversation flashes of last year's Christmas kept running through her mind.

"Hey Maddie! You want to sit on this Santa's lap later?" David had teased as they headed to the mall so that DJ could see Santa. It was Christmas Eve and although DJ was still only a few months old, the couple was excited to be taking him to see Santa.

Maddie just giggled as she looked at her husband with a sly smile. "And what will I get if I do?" She could see the smirk run up the side of David's face.

"Oh, I got a nice big candy cane for you to suck on." He turned to her with twinkling green eyes, "I know you like that!"

Maddie hit David playfully on his arm. "and what else will I get?"

"Oh, I got a few ideas babe."

"Me too fella." She whispered as David finally pulled into a parking spot after riding around for a bit. Of course, the mall was crowded on the day before Christmas.

DJ was too young to be frightened of Santa, so they got a beautiful picture of the jolly old soul holding a smiling DJ who was dressed in a cute outfit with a bow tie and suspenders.

After the mall, the couple decided to stroll along Rodeo Drive to see the decorations. Maddie was a little sad that her parents couldn't make it in for Christmas but there was a huge blizzard hitting Chicago and there were no flights out. And wouldn't be for days according to the news report. But she was happy to have a beautiful child and a handsome husband to spend the holidays with. Who would have thought last year at this time that she would be married to David and have a child together. Life was strange – yet beautiful.

Maddie came back to the present when her parents' guests arrived. She hadn't realized her fingers were caressing the necklace that she still wore. Maddie was not happy to see the Crawford's entering and she was outraged to see Sam walking in behind them with a huge smirk covering his face. Surely, this was a nightmare and she would wake up wrapped in David's arms.

David kept thinking of what Maddie and DJ were doing? Did they miss him? He couldn't get thoughts of the previous Christmas out of his mind.

When they got home early evening on Christmas Eve, they put DJ to bed together. The baby looked so adorable in his Christmas pajamas that David had taken lots of pictures. He was saving the rest of the film for Christmas morning. David had of course gone overboard buying gifts for the baby, but Maddie looked the other way. So, DJ couldn't use a football or baseball glove yet – he would grow into them. David was as excited as a little boy and she didn't want to ruin his Christmas. She figured that growing up his holidays hadn't been very jolly after his mom died.

The couple put out the gaily wrapped gifts then sat back with cups of hot cocoa under the brightly decorated tree.

Maddie threw David a sultry look, "hmmm, I think someone promised me a nice big present for being a good girl this year." She moved closer to David.

"Were you a good girl? I think you may have been a little bit bad." David put his cup of cocoa down on the coffee table and took Maddie's out of her hand and placed her cup near his. He pulled her into his arms.

She looked up at him with her blue eyes luminous, "you like it when I'm bad." She whispered into his mouth as her hand reached into his sweats.

David gasped as her long fingers wrapped around his stiff member, "I love you bad and good honey – but bad is more fun." He purred as he pushed her down under the tree and began to undress her slowly as his hands caressed every part of her body. When Maddie was completely naked and writhing in passion, David pulled off his sweats and plunged into her. Maddie moaned and moved her hips to meet David's thrusts until the both reached heaven and back. They lie together silently for a few minutes until David stood up. "I got another present for you." He winked as he strode naked across the room. He opened the closet door and reached into his jacket pocket. He walked towards Maddie holding a gaily wrapped package in his hands.

"From Santa."

Maddie excitedly unwrapped the gift and when she opened the box her eyes filled with happy tears, "oh David, I love it." She told him holding the delicate necklace with a diamond encrusted locket in her hands. Maddie opened the locket to find a photo of their son. It was the most wonderful present she had ever received.

David took the necklace from his wife, Maddie pulled up her hair to allow David to fasten the necklace around her neck. His lips found that special spot as his hands moved over her body. They barely made it to the bedroom before they began to make love.

Although, DJ was too young to understand, David made a huge show of opening gifts from Santa. Maddie couldn't help but laugh as David used DJs small hands to open the gifts. David was a one of a kind father. His joy for life and carefree ways made him a great dad. The couple spent the rest of the day playing with the baby, watching Christmas movies and later making love. It was an ideal day and the best Christmas either of them had ever had.

And this Christmas was the worst for both of them.

David threw down a shot of tequila, then another and another until he was feeling no pain. He decided to call Maddie in Chicago. David needed to hear her voice. He couldn't remember ever feeling so empty and lost. His heart was in Chicago with his wife and son. He decided if Maddie didn't answer the phone, he would hang up and try again later. He knew that Alex would just slam the phone in his face, and he couldn't bear to hear the sadness in Maddie's mom's voice. Luckily, after dialing the phone with shaky fingers, the phone was picked up after a few rings by Maddie.

Maddie was in the kitchen trying to clear her head when she heard the phone ringing, Without, a second thought he picked up the phone. "Hello."

When David heard Maddie's voice, she almost hung up but then she heard his plea, "Um Maddie please don't hang up." He begged, "It's David."

Maddie's fingers tightened around the receiver, "What do you want?" She was tempted to hang up, but she needed to hear his voice; even though he had caused her so much misery she still loved him.

David laid his head back on the wall, "Merry Christmas."

Silence.

"How are things in the windy city?" His voice was low. He felt tears spring to his eyes as he spoke.

"It's fine."

"How's DJ?"

"He's fine."

"Good." David told her, "did Santa bring you anything special?"

Maddie felt anger rise up in her and she was about to slam down the phone when she felt a presence behind her. Sam! She had barely spoken a word to him since she saw him enter her parents' place and she had no intention of speaking with him at all if she could help it.

"Maddie." Sam said her name as he picked up a carrot from the counter and bit into it.

Juanita, the Hayes' maid, was putting together the last of the dinner before she was leaving for her own home. Christmas Eve at the Hayes' was a buffet meal while Christmas was usually spent at the country club. Maddie hadn't been home for Christmas since she met David and she had forgotten the traditions.

David heard a man's voice through the phone and his blood ran cold. Was that Sam? Is that why Maddie ran home to Chicago for the holidays? So, she could be with Sam? David felt his temper rise as he barked into the phone, "who is that Maddie? Is that the astronaut?"

Maddie ignored David's questions. She said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone. She turned to walk out of the kitchen, but Sam grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry about the last time we saw each other." Sam said contritely, "I had no right to say what I said about David."

Maddie gave a bitter laugh, "maybe I should have listened to you." She confessed, "David hasn't turned out to be the best husband." She ran her hand through her hair.

Sam was elated, "sorry," he wasn't sorry at all. Maddie belonged with a man like him not a good for nothing from south Philly. He hoped he now had a shot with Maddie – and he would be willing to raise her boy as his own.

Maddie nodded as she left the kitchen and ran smack into Annie. God was everyone invited to Christmas Eve dinner at the Hayes?

"Maddie!" Annie smiled at her cousin, "I just heard that you were here for the holidays!" She made a point of looking around the room, "where's David?" Annie knew that he wasn't in town and she had heard that the two were having trouble. Annie loved that!

"Oh, he had to stay in town for the business." Maddie lied; she didn't want to talk about her marriage to Annie.

Annie looked at Maddie conspiratorially, "you know Maddie, despite what your husband told you, I'm not the one who pulled him into that room at the wedding." Annie lied smoothly.

Maddie's heart missed a beat. If Annie would have told her that months ago, she would never have believed her but now she didn't know what to think. David had turned into a cheater and a liar. So maybe Annie was telling the truth. But she would never allow her trampy cousin to know she cared.

"Oh really?" Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't believe you. AND He's still MY husband." And with that Maddie strutted away regally.

Thinking of David with Annie made her feel like clawing out his eyes. Maddie had a few too many glasses of wine and spent way too much time with Sam.

Christmas dinner was spent at the Country Club. This year the Hayes' and the Crawfords' were thrilled to have their children spending the day with them. They had always thought that Sam and Maddie would get together. Both sets of parents watched Sam and Maddie talk and laugh at dinner. They were happy to see Sam interacting with DJ. They looked like the perfect family. Except for Virginia. She didn't like how her daughter was giggling with Sam Crawford. Virginia had never really liked Sam. And she didn't think that he was the right man for Maddie. And despite the terrible things Maddie told her about David – Virginia still felt that Maddie and David belonged together.

After dinner, Sam asked Maddie if she would like to see the decorations along the lake and she agreed. She needed to get her mind off her marriage and her errant husband. Although, Virginia wasn't thrilled to see Maddie go off with Sam, she agreed to take the baby home with her.

One thing led to another and Maddie wound up in Sam's hotel room. As soon as it was over, Maddie knew she had made a mistake. Sam did nothing for her. She carefully picked up her clothes and snuck out of the room without waking Sam. But her blood ran cold when she heard a tinkly laugh behind her. Maddie turned to see Annie with a wide smirk on her face.

"Well, well, well," Annie walked around Maddie looking her up and down, "isn't that Sam's room?" Annie and Marc were staying in the same hotel.

Maddie threw blue daggers at her cousin, "it really isn't your business."

"Is it still David's?" Annie inquired with a nasty grin.

"And that isn't your business either. Go back to your own husband and worry about your own marriage." Maddie once again turned her back on Annie and walked away.

But inside Maddie was dying. She knew her tryst with Sam was a huge mistake. And she hated that Annie knew about it. Oh well, she reasoned, what does it matter what Annie knows?"

The next morning David was woken up buy the loud ringing of his phone. Hoping it was his wife, he picked up the receiver and said hello in a sleep drenched voice. "David?" It was an unfamiliar female voice.

David sat up as he ran his fingers through his sleep mussed hair, "who is this?"

"Annie. Maddie's cousin."

What the hell did she want. "Oh, hello." Why was she calling him?

After he found out what Annie had to say, David was filled with a wild, jealous rage. Just thinking of Maddie with Sam made David see red. He was about to get on a plane heading to Chicago but knew he wouldn't be welcome. His heart splintered every time he thought of that ass Sam being around his wife and son. And when he thought of Maddie in Sam's arms, he felt a wild panic and rage well up inside. So, guess Sam was the true winner after all. And it was all his fault! What made David think that Maddie would take all the crap he threw at her. Actually, he was surprised that she had taken his crap for so long. Maddie was a proud, beautiful woman and didn't deserve how he treated her. And as the mother of his child, he should never have hurt her in anyway. He was a huge jerk and now was filled with regret and sadness.

Maddie was coming home the day after New Year. Blue Moon was reopening the following day. David couldn't wait an extra minute to see his son and to confront his wife.

Maddie had just finished unpacking when she heard the front door open. At first, she was nervous it was an intruder. Until she heard his voice calling to her. Her heart skipped a beat. Part of he was happy to see him while the other wanted him gone.

"Yo, Maddie! You home?"

Maddie came walking down the spiral staircase holding DJ and David looked up at her with blank eyes. The last week had been agony; but David wouldn't allow Maddie to sense that. She had cheated on him with Sam and he was more hurt and angrier than he could ever remember

"What do you want David? Why are you here?"

"I want to see my son. I missed him."

DJ began to squirm in Maddie's arms as he held out his chubby arms to David. David took the baby from Maddie and kissed his head as he hugged him close to his chest. "I missed you DJ." David crooned to his son.

Maddie walked into the kitchen to get away from David, but he followed her. "So how was your holiday?" David asked with meaning.

"Fine. How was yours?" She lied. She had spent a miserable week trying to hide her feelings from her parents. She had only wanted to hide under the blankets and cry.

David nodded. "Fine." He lied.

Maddie put on water to boil, "do you want some tea? Cocoa? Coffee?" She offered.

"No thanks."

The two just stood across from each other silently.

"So, I guess you were glad to spend time with Sammy?" David couldn't help the words that poured out of his mouth.

A scowl covered Maddie's face, "I didn't spend any time with Sam if it is any of your business."

David just stared at her with dark green orbs. "LIAR!"

Maddie ran her fingers through her hair, "What did you call me?" Her eyes narrowed sinisterly.

"I bet your dad was thrilled that you and the spaceman hit it off since he's the type of man you belong with."

"Stop the shit David!" Maddie's ire rose, "I have no idea if Sam is the type of man that I am supposed to be with."

"But you went to his hotel with him? And got laid?"

How on earth could he know? Then she remembered Annie. "And that is none of your damn business!"

"I see you must not remember but you're still my wife!"

Maddie gave a nasty laugh, "oh you have to be kidding! Being my husband didn't stop you from fucking around on me!"

David had nothing to say to that, but he tried, "so guess Sam is back in the picture?" His voice was snide and bitter.

"And again, NOT your business!"

"Well, I think that whoever spends time around my son is my business!"

"Just leave David."

"Is rocket man coming to LA again?" David had to know.

Maddie shook her head, "for your information no he is not. I am not with Sam."

"Good because that man is a sneak."

Maddie laughed, "really and you're one to talk? As far as I can tell that man is NOT a cheater or a bar crawler or and asshole."

"Like me you mean?"

"If the jockstrap fits!" Maddie pointed her finger at him like a sword. "You walk around like you're the victim! But you're the one who destroyed our lives!" Maddie spat at him almost with hatred. "You need to leave."

"I want to spend time with my son." David insisted.

Maddie nodded, "I think we need to seriously start thinking of divorce. And we need to set up a visitation schedule for you and the baby."

"I don't want to visit my own son!"

Maddie had enough, "well you should have thought about that before you were fucking around and drinking all over town!"

"I want joint custody!"

Maddie gave a bitter laugh, "dream on Addison."

The following day, Maddie paid a visit to a matrimonial lawyer that Blue Moon had done some work for in the past. Due to a conflict of interest, the lawyer told Maddie that he could not represent her in her divorce proceedings, but he would refer her to someone he knew that could help her.

Peter Craig had an interest in Maddie from the first time he laid eyes on her, but she had been married to her partner, David Addison, so Peter hadn't shown her any attention. But now that she was getting a divorce, he was going to ask her out. She was a catch and he wanted to catch her before someone else scooped her up again.

They chatted for a bit then Peter looked at his watch, "Mrs. Addison…"

Maddie corrected him, "please call me Maddie. And I plan to change my name back to Hayes as soon as possible." She told him.

Peter smiled at her. She had to admit he was a good- looking man with a pleasant smile. "So, Maddie can I treat you to a nice lunch? Although, I can't represent you I can give you advice off the record." His teeth gleamed in his tan face.

Maddie nodded her head before she realized it, but why shouldn't she enjoy lunch with a handsome man? Even though she was still legally married to David, she no longer considered herself his wife. "That would be nice." She smiled.

Peter and Maddie enjoyed a leisurely lunch at an expensive restaurant a few blocks from Blue Moon. Peter gave her advice on divorce and custody. Maddie realized that divorce wasn't as easy as it seemed. She inwardly sighed but still put on a smile for Peter. When Maddie looked at her watch, she was shocked to see that she had been out of the office for almost 3 hours. She had a client meeting in 20 minutes and had to rush away. But not before Peter took her number and asked her out for that coming weekend.

When Maddie blew into Blue Moon, David was talking to Agnes in the front office. Both of them turned to look at Maddie. David looked up at the clock on the wall, "we were getting worried Maddie. It isn't like you to leave work for so long without telling anyone where you are going."

Maddie ignored him and spoke to Agnes, "is my client here yet."

Agnes shook her head, "not yet Mrs. Addison."

"Please call me Miss Hayes, Agnes."

"Oh, so you're dumping my name too?" David was hurt and outraged.

Maddie turned to look at him, "I didn't dump you David," she told him acidly, "and since we're divorcing, I want my name back."

"I don't want a divorce."

Maddie looked around, the staff were all looking at her and David. "Let's discuss this later." She suggested to David as she turned to walk into her office. David followed close behind.

Maddie sat down at her desk, "please leave David. I'm expecting a client."

David approached her desk with a frown, "I don't want a divorce!" He repeated.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, but I want a divorce." She stared into his eyes with blue ice, "I deserve a man who will be a good husband."

"I'm sorry Maddie! I know that I was wrong. I wasn't a good husband to you but now that I'm losing you, I realized that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me besides DJ. And we have a son together." David stared into icy blue eyes. We can try again." David suggested hopefully, "why not?"

Maddie stood up in a rage, "you're kidding me Addison? Why not? Why not?" Her voice got higher as she repeated the words, "I can't believe you have the audacity to ask why not? You ran around on me! You became the man that I feared you'd be!" Maddie waved her hands in the air, "I was always worried that you would miss your carousing and barhopping!" She threw a disgusted look at him, "and you did!"

"I can change!" David vowed with a gleam of tears in his eyes, "I haven't had a drink or been to a bar since you threw me out!"

"You want a fucking award?"

David shook his head and walked around her desk to stand close to Maddie, "please baby. I love you. Please give me – us another chance!"

"Too fucking late!" Maddie pushed him aside and walked past him to escape from his closeness, "you love me?" She guffawed nastily, "you make me sick." She pointed toward her office door, "get out of here! I can't stand the sight of you!" She neared him and put her two hands on her chest and began to push him toward the door until David's back hit up against it. "Get out!"

"Maddie, please." David begged trying to reach her.

"Please get out! NOW!" She bellowed.

David knew when he was done, he turned opened the door then slammed it behind him. The staff watched David walk back to his office, David ignored them.

Weeks passed. David was lonely and bored. He missed his family. And having DJ only every other weekend and a night during the week wasn't enough. He wanted to be with his son everyday – he spent lots of time in the daycare center until Maddie found out and told him he needed to stop! The daycare teachers and staff were complaining that DJ would cry and fuss after his father left. Maddie relayed this information to her soon to be ex. David was miserable.

Maddie was unhappy but not miserable. She had gone out with Peter Craig a few times and enjoyed his attention and company. He was safe but not boring. She had even slept with him and although it wasn't the same as with David – she enjoyed the sex. Maddie also threw caution to the wind and began to date a man she had met at the dry cleaners. Matt was around her age and a music teacher. She slept with him too. And again, although the sex wasn't as red hot as with David and she didn't have mind-bending multiple orgasms it was still fun and scratched an itch. Maddie hated to admit it, but she missed David and she was horny.

David heard rumors that Maddie was dating again. His stomach felt as if had been punched by a battering ram when he overheard the girls in the office giggling over Maddie's "new men". Seems they were happy for her.

David blew into Maddie's office without knocking. He had to confront her about her dating habits. She was becoming a harlot!

Maddie looked up in time to see David blowing into her office like a tornado. His face was a thundercloud and his eyes were stormy as he stared at her.

Maddie sat back in her chair and played with the pencil in her hands to give her something to do with her hands besides strangle David. "And?" She threw out.

"And? And?" David began to pace in front of her desk. "Seems you're the talk of the town Maddie." His hands were emphasizing his words, "never thought the mother of my child would become a harlot!"

Maddie sat up straight. "What are you saying?"

David stopped pacing and put his hands on her desk and bent over to look straight into her eyes, "everyone is talking about your men!"

For a minute Maddie was spitefully happy that David was upset over her dating. But then she remembered what he had done to her and anger took over, "so?"

David stood up quickly and looked at Maddie like she had just sprouted horns. "So? So?" he repeated, "you know you're still a married woman!"

"We're separated and I don't consider myself your wife any longer."

"Well, the state of California still does!"

Maddie ignored him, "what is it you want David?"

"I don't want my wife running around with a lot of men! People talk! DO you want to be called a hoe?"

Maddie couldn't help herself she began to laugh. "Go away David."

David's face became distorted with rage, "why the fuck are you laughing?"

Maddie laughed harder.

"Jezebel!" David spat at her, "how many men have you slept with since you threw me out?" David wanted to know, "guess its way more than a tennis match now?" David was livid, "as the mother of my child I would think that you would watch your actions and your morality!"

Maddie finally controlled her laughter, "sorry, it really isn't funny. More ironic than anything." She stood up and walked around her desk. She leaned her back against the desk as she looked purposely at David, "a man who is the King of one- night stands and God knows how many women you've screwed - wants to lecture me about morals and sleeping around?" Maddie smirked, "sorry David but what I do with my life NOW is my business and if fucking around doesn't make you a bad father then it doesn't make me a bad mother!"

Shock covered David's face, "so you're admitting you're messing the sheets with other men?" Maddie saw the hurt in his eyes and for a second wanted to wipe the hurt away but then she remembered how much damage he had done to her heart and their lives.

"Go away David! I'm done talking to you!"

The buzzer rang from the outer office, Maddie turned to push the button, "what is it Agnes?"

"The reporter from the Detectives Magazine is here to see you – both." Agnes' voice came over the speaker.

Maddie and David both were confused and then it dawned on Maddie, "ok Agnes, give us a minute."

"Reporter?" David asked with a scowl.

"Just some guy who picked this agency to do a piece on in Detectives in LA magazine."

"And you didn't think it would be necessary to clue me in?"

Maddie shook her head, "with everything going on it slipped my mind!" Maddie snapped, "so kill me!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"Ha ha!" Maddie looked at David pointedly, "let's try to be civil around this guy and NOT show him that we hate each other."

David looked stunned, "you hate me?"

"You know what I mean!"

Rod Singer was 25 years old and had worked at Detective World for over 2 years. He was ambitious and didn't plan on staying on at the magazine for much longer. Usually, he wrote about old, stodgy detectives but this time he was actually excited to be working on this piece. Maddie Hayes! The Blue Moon Shampoo girl! Former supermodel and from what he could gather she was still a stunner. This was going to be interesting.

When Rod entered Maddie's office the first thing, he saw was a green-eyed man leaning on the desk staring at him curiously. Then his eyes moved around the room and landed on a tall, shapely blonde who was walking toward him with a wide smile. She was a beauty. Rod threw her an adoring smile as he took her extended hand to shake. "Rod Singer." He introduced himself.

"Maddie Hayes."

David stood up straight and walked toward Maddie and the reporter. "I'm David Addison." He had seen the way the younger man was looking at Maddie and he didn't like it one bit. "Her husband and business partner."

Maddie elbowed David in the ribs sneakily, "my almost ex-husband." Maddie corrected with a fake smile.

Rod nodded; he was confused already. Maddie and David had that effect on people. "Okay!" Rod announced, "so where would you like to begin?" Rod looked at his notes, "how about at the beginning when you lost your money and kept open the agency." He suggested.

David pulled up a chair and sat next to Rod as Maddie walked around her desk and sat down. "Fine." Maddie and David interrupted each other as they each told their side of the story on why Maddie had kept the business open.

"She was crazy about me from the start." David smirked.

"I was crazy alright!" Maddie threw out.

David looked at her nastily.

Rod tried to get them back on track. "um ok well why did you keep this business and close and sell off the rest?"

Maddie took a deep breath. David looked at her intently waiting for her reply.

Maddie moved her fingers through her hair, "well this was the only business that I thought might be able to turn a profit." She heard David snort and threw him a mean look, "well look at Blue Moon now! The agency has become a successful, reputable business that supports over 50 employees."

David nodded, "yep and me and Maddie worked hard to make Blue Moon what it is today, but…" a smirk took over his face, he looked at Maddie, "you mean to tell me my looks and charm weren't a huge reason for hanging on to what was a money pit?"

Maddie laughed, "really? As I recall at the time, I wanted to strangle you almost every minute we were together, almost like now!"

Rod could see it wasn't going to be easy working with these two and for a second was sorry that he took this assignment but then Maddie smiled at him and he was hooked.

David's smirk grew larger, "honey, you wanted me!"

Overlapping dialogue:

"You wanted me from the start! You know it's true. I had you hooked from the first time you saw me. Sure, maybe you thought the agency had a lot of potential, but it was because of ME that you kept Blue Moon! I think you loved me even then!""

"I wanted you? That's a laugh! You were hooked on me from the first time you laid eyes on me! And I knew that the agency had the potential for success! You had nothing to do with me keeping Blue Moon! I think I hated you even then!"

Blazing green on icy blue. Maddie turned to look at Rod. She waved towards David, "Since we can't agree on WHY I kept Blue Moon maybe we can come back to this another time." She suggested.

Rod nodded. "Ok, I'd like to shadow both of you for a few days to see how things run around here."

Another snort from David, "oh seems she has been running around alright."

"Shut up Addison!"

Rod stood up. "Okay, guys I will see you both bright and early tomorrow."

David escorted the reporter out then headed back towards Maddie's office. The door was locked. Not wanting to make a scene, David turned away and strutted back to his office without looking at the staff.

Despite, his initial reservations, Rod was having fun. David was a cool guy who made him laugh when he was out in the field with him and when he was with Maddie, he felt happy. It was only when Rod was with both of them that things were tense and unpleasant. He wasn't sure if they hated each other or still were in love but Rod tried to ignore their pointed barbs toward one another and their nasty looks.

As the days wore on Maddie started to notice that the young reporter had more than a professional interest in her. She was flattered by the attentions of a younger man. She hoped that when the story he was working on was over he would ask her out. She liked Rod. He was cute and funny but not arrogant and crude like David. And why did she still have to compare every man to David Addison?

David could see that there was something brewing between Maddie and Rod. And he didn't like it one bit. After a day out with Rod and Maddie, David decided to broach the subject with Maddie. But David being David couldn't make it nice…

Maddie was annoyed when David followed her into her office after they got back to Blue Moon. She put her purse on her desk then turned to face him. "What is it you want Addison? I want to get out of here so I can pick up the baby."

David perched on the arm of the couch, "so you seem to like Roy."

"Roy?"

David waved his hands around, "the kid who is writing about us."

"It's Rod."

"Hmm…are you wondering if its big?"

Maddie's temper began to rise, "must you always be so crude? I have no desire to know the size of his rod."

David chuckled, "oh, I think you do. Seems you and the kid are hitting it off pretty well."

Maddie enjoyed the idea that David was jealous, "well, yes he's a nice man."

David snorted, "man? He's like 20."

"For your information he's 25."

"Oh, excuse me Mrs. Robinson."

Maddie threw David a nasty glare, "what did you call me?"

A smirk ran up the side of his face, but he remained silent.

Maddie pulled him off the couch by his arm, and moved him toward her door, "get out! Go home!"

David pushed her hands away, "gee I think I hit a sore spot." David laughed but inside he was hurt and jealous. How could Maddie be interested in that kid? "Does he even shave yet?"

Maddie walked over to her desk, picked up her purse and turned to leave. "If you won't leave then I will."

David blocked her way. Maddie stopped and stared at him with blue ice. But inside she was feeling things she didn't want to feel. Damn him! Would he always have such power over her body and soul? "Please move."

David reached out to push a tendril of hair behind Maddie's ear. She slapped his hand away and turned to the door. David spun her around to face him as he moved closer pinning Maddie against the door. "Can't we talk?" She could feel his peppermint breath on her face. She could smell his cologne and his musky scent that made her senses reel. She felt his lips move over hers. For a second Maddie was lost in David but then she remembered what an asshole he was and came out of the David trance. She felt his boner against her as she raised her knee – landing on David's erection.

David moved back in pain, "owww, what the fuck did you do that for?" He was bent over in agony, "it hurts like Hell."

"Good!" Maddie pushed him aside and quickly escaped into the outer office. She saw the entire staff staring at her. "Don't you people have some work to do?" Her eyes were blue darts as she stared back at the staff. Even Agnes pretended to be busy.

A few minutes later, David left Maddie's office. He was still in pain as he hobbled to his office and slammed the door behind him.

Maddie was interested in Rod but just for fun. She had never been in a relationship just for a good time and she figured it was high time she tried it out! Rod was young and fun, and he adored her. After a few dates to the movies and out to dinner, Maddie decided to invite him back to her house for a drink. Rod lived with two friends in an apartment in a seedy part of town and Maddie felt it safer if they stayed close to her neighborhood.

Rod felt he had died and gone to Heaven when Maddie invited him back to her house. He knew that her baby was with David and he was thrilled and excited to spend time all alone with Maddie. He adored her. And as respectful that he was of her, Rod wouldn't make the first move. So brazenly Maddie did. The sex was ok. Maybe she could teach Rod some of the tricks she learned from David. And why was that man in her thoughts again?

Rod was a bit embarrassed. He couldn't last as long as he would have liked. Maddie was understanding and blew it off as she began to make love to him again. This time he lasted longer and was able to bring her to orgasm. Rod was ecstatic.

The next time David was around Rod and Maddie he could tell that they had slept together. He was jealous, furious and hurt but hid his feelings behind his Addison persona. What the fuck was Maddie thinking? Every time Rod looked at Maddie with puppy dog eyes, David had the urge to kick him in the balls. And every time Maddie smiled at Rod with a cute expression on her face, David had the urge to throw her against the wall and remind her what she was missing. Surely, some wet behind the ears boy couldn't make Maddie feel the way he could.

And even though Rod couldn't bring Maddie to multiple orgasms or make her body feel like it was on fire with just one touch or make her loins twitch with the sound of his voice - he was fun and for now that was all she wanted. Maddie could see that David was upset even though he was trying to hide it. After all these years, Maddie could see behind the Addison mask. Maddie didn't feel bad for David at all – now was her time to have some fun! To Hell with David!

Maddie and David were working on another case of a cheating spouse. They had been hired by Frank Sterling to tail his wife who he suspected was having an affair. Rod was excited to be part of the team. The trio followed Mrs. Sterling all day.

Rosa Sterling was a Spanish beauty and used to the good life. She was brought up on a hacienda in Spain and came to America when she married Frank who was working on a deal with her father. Rosa's dad approved of the marriage and generously gave the couple a home and a large deposit of money into their joint savings account. Over the years Frank had made his own riches and continued to spoil his wife. The couple were married for 20 years and had two children together. Frank thought his wife was happy until he started to catch Rosa in lies and she often left the house at night saying that she joined a gym or a book club or whatever excuse she had for the night. Frank loved his wife but needed to know the truth.

Rosa left her home at 12. She did some shopping, had her nails done, went to the beauty salon for a trim then had lunch with a friend – a female friend. David couldn't concentrate on the surveillance – he was too busy watching Maddie and Rod.

Finally, after dinner Rosa left the house and drive to a small house in the Hollywood Hills. She parked. Rosa looked in the car mirror to fix her makeup.

"This is it friends." David spoke up, "now we get to see if she really is messing the sheets with another dude."

3 pairs of eyes followed Rosa as she walked up the driveway. The door was opened by a young man who looked to be half her age. He greeted Rosa with a huge smile as he led her into the house.

"Gee another Mrs. Robinson." David shook his head.

Maddie ignored him. Rod looked over at David with curiosity. "I thought her name was Sterling."

David threw Rod a look, "listen Rob,"

"It's Rod."

"Oh yeah big Rod." He smirked, "am I right Maddie? Is it big Rod?"

Maddie was turning on the audio device as David set up the cameras. "Shut up David! This isn't the time."

"Oh, there has to be a time now to talk about my wife boinking another guy?"

"I am not your wife," Maddie said through gritted teeth.

Rod was getting nervous. He didn't realize that David knew that he was having a thing with Maddie.

"Tell that to the state of California."

"You're beginning to repeat yourself Addison."

"Oh, maybe it's a sign of senility. Is that why you're going after a babe in the woods?" He asked snidely. "Does he even have pubic hair?"

Maddie ignored him as she put on the headphones to listen to what was going on in the cottage.

"So, Rod? You like older women?"

"Um, well I like Mad mad die." Rod stuttered.

David glared at Rod, "ya do huh?"

Before Rod could reply, Maddie took off the headphones and glowered at the men, "enough! Now is not the time. Rosa and the guy are talking, and I can't hear what they're saying!" She gave one last look then placed the headphones back on.

David got out of the surveillance van and took off toward the big picture window that took up most of the house front. He began to take pictures but so far it all seemed very innocent. Rosa was sitting on a stool and the younger man was positioning her in different poses. Wait, he was painting her! But why? Was this part of their love affair?

Maddie heard enough. She was happy that Rosa Sterling was not cheating. She opened the window and called out to David. In the meantime, Rod was taking pictures of Maddie and David and taking copious notes on the procedure.

"David!" Maddie beckoned him closer.

David jogged toward the van, "he's painting her picture."

Maddie nodded, "for their 20th anniversary!" A dreamy smile covered Maddie's face, "how romantic."

"Remember that case with your portrait?" David liked to remind her of the good times.

Maddie ignored him. David jumped back into the driver's seat.

Rod looked at Maddie and then at David, "so she's not cheating on her husband?"

David threw Rod a look, "did you not hear our conversation?"

"No reason to be nasty David!" Maddie threw blue darts his way.

"Am I bullying the schoolboy?" David's voice was coated with derision. His eyes were two green bullets in his head. "Sorry Big Rod." David smirked, Maddie could see the spite in his eyes, "or is it Little Rod?" He winked at Maddie.

David dropped Rod off at his place and sped away. "So, this serious with Rodney?"

"Rod!"

"Whatever Mrs. Robinson."

"Don't call me that!" She sneered.

"Cougar? Cradle robber? Baby snatcher!" He laughed, "never took you for a woman who is attracted to a kid."

"Sooo, let me get this straight - it's ok for a man to go with a younger woman but not for an older woman to go with a younger man?"

"Right!"

Maddie scowled, "sexist!"

David snorted, "it's just the way things are babe."

"Don't call me babe! Sexist!"

"Now, now Maddie," David's husky voice was making her body feel things she didn't want to feel for him, "don't get your panties in a knot." His voice was like melted chocolate, "unless I can unknot them for you."

"In your dreams Addison!"

"You always are."

Now why did he have to pretend that he wanted her? He didn't want her when they were together but now that she was seeing other men, he wanted her back? Well, too fucking bad. Maddie knew his games. She wanted no part of them or of him. "Drive faster David. I want to get home."

"Can I stop in to see DJ?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm sure he's asleep."

"I can peek in on him."

David pulled into the long circular driveway and turned off the car. "So?"

Maddie opened the car door, "not a good idea David. You can see him tomorrow."

"Really? Tomorrow? I really don't like being told when I can and when I can't see my own son?" David was beside himself with anger, hurt and grief.

Maddie saw the sorrow in David's eyes, and for an instant thought of inviting him in but then she remembered all the agony he had put her through, and her heart hardened again toward him. "Sorry. Have a nice night."

David grabbed Maddie by her elbow before she was able to leave the car, "is the boy toy coming over? Is that why you don't want me to come in?"

Maddie looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on her lips, "really David the jealous bit is getting a bit long in the tooth. And really, it's none of your business. We're getting divorced remember?" She pulled away from his grasp and practically ran into the house slamming the door behind her.

David was left alone staring at what used to be his home. He finally drove away with a heavy heart and deep regret for his actions.

Maddie entered her house with a feeling of sadness. She still missed David even after all that he had put her through. She felt tears prick her eyes but tried to hide them from Miss Molly who she had hired to care for DJ. Miss Molly was a rotund woman of about 65 years of age. She had been a single mom and understood what Maddie was going through. Molly had raised a bright young man who was now a very successful tax accountant. She was proud of her son but wished he would settle down. Molly ached for grandchildren. And that was one reason why she doted on DJ. Maddie could see that a bond was forming between Molly and her son. She was happy to have found someone who loved her son and took good care of him when she was out at night. During the day, DJ was in the daycare center, but Molly was there to pick him up when Maddie had to work late. Even David approved of Molly.

"Miss Maddie? Are you ok?" Molly asked with sharp eyes. She was not a dumb woman and she had been around Maddie and David enough to see that the two were still crazy about each other. Of course, it wasn't her business to pry but she had discovered the reason why the couple were separated and could see the regret in David's eyes. But again, it was not her business.

"Oh, I'm fine Molly." Maddie was distracted, "how was the baby?"

A smile covered Molly's round face, "fell asleep as soon as his little head touched the pillow."

Maddie nodded, "will you be staying over tonight?"

"It's up to you. Do you need me to care for DJ in the morning?"

Sometimes Molly stayed in the guest room – which had become her room.

Maddie shook her head, "no David will be taking him for the weekend." Maddie forced back her tears. She missed DJ when he was with David and the house felt way too big and empty without them. She had plans with Rod, but he didn't fill the void of missing her son –and husband.

Molly said her good night and left with a tear in her own eye. Why did people have to screw up their lives? That was a question she couldn't answer.

Time marched on. A couple of weeks later David was lying in his bed with his eyes open staring at the crack in the ceiling. He hadn't been sleeping well. The mattress felt lumpy and the bed felt too big. David hadn't been with another woman since Maddie had thrown him out – and he had no interest in anyone else but his wife. He couldn't believe that his pride, immaturity and spitefulness and caused him to lose the best things in his life. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he thought of what he had done to the only woman he had ever loved. He had been a very stupid man. His insecurities and feelings of unworthiness had led him to ruin his life. When Maddie made him feel that he wasn't good enough it brought back memories of Jillian and Tess who had also threw him over for people they were supposed to be with. Jillian left him for a rich man and Tess wanted a woman. David had no luck with women and that is why for many years he had steered clear from any sort of meaningful relationships – until he had fallen head over heels for his complicated boss. And then when he finally won her over – he had royally fucked it all up. David hated himself.

His eyes locked on the clock on his nightstand. 10 in the morning. He sighed. Agnes and Bert had invited him to their house that afternoon for a barbeque and to celebrate Agnes' pregnancy. They had gotten married a few months after he and Maddie, but they were still blissfully happy. David didn't know if he could stand being around such joy but then he thought that Maddie would probably be there, and his heart began to pound with expectation. Now, he had something to look forward to.

Maddie decided to take Rod with her to Agnes and Bert's. They had been spending a lot of time together and even though he wasn't David, Rod was good company and kept her sadness at bay. Agnes knew of her relationship with Rod and Maddie knew that she wasn't thrilled but it was her life. And for the first time, Maddie was choosing to live it her way.

David got to Agnes and Bert's house early which was very unusual for him. But all day he had felt like a cat on a hot tin roof as he waited for the time to pass so he could see Maddie. When he got there, he realized that he was the first to arrive, so he began to help Bert with the barbeque and putting out the table and chairs. The couple had bought a nice ranch house with a large backyard.

A little past 4, guests began to arrive. Most of the guests were Blue Mooners. David began to chat with the others but kept his eyes peeled for Maddie and DJ. Finally, he saw Maddie walk in and his heart leapt but then he saw a man holding his son and felt his heart drop to his feet. And really not a man at all but that kid – Rod! He couldn't believe that Maddie was still with him and that she had the audacity to parade that boy around their friends and co-workers. What the fuck was she thinking? David felt his temper rise as his eyes locked on the happy couple.

Rod was overjoyed to be invited to the barbeque. He was always happy when he was with Maddie and he had also come to enjoy her son. DJ was a smart and happy toddler. Rod took DJ out of the car as Maddie reached for the wine and cake they had bought. He held the boy in his arms as they strolled into the large backyard which was set up for a party. Rod was smiling down at the toddler but when he looked up the smile froze on his face. A pair of furious green eyes were staring him down. David! Why didn't he realize that he might be there too? Rod's joy left him immediately. This was not going to be a fun day he knew instinctively.

Agnes was shocked that Maddie had brought that Rod guy to the party, but Bert was furious! "Let me go Agnes!" Bert tried to escape his wife's iron grip. She was small but strong! "How dare Maddie bring that boy here! What will David think?" David had always been Bert's hero. Even after everything David had done to destroy his marriage, Bert still made excuses for his role model.

Agnes shook her head, "that is none of our business!" Her temper rose. Agnes hated drama! "But maybe if David had kept his vows then Maddie wouldn't be dating other men!"

"He is no man. Just a boy!" Bert was beside himself, "how can she be with other men after David?"

Agnes stood in front of Bert and held his gaze with hard brown eyes, "not our business and don't you dare make a scene today! Got it?"

Bert knew when not to cross his love muffin, he nodded slowly, "got it my dove!"

"Good!" Agnes finally loosened her grip on Bert's arm. He knew it would leave a bruise.

Maddie felt eyes boring into her as she walked in with Rod and was instantly sorry, she had brought him. She hadn't intentionally meant to make anyone jealous or angry but from the looks coming off Bert, Agnes, and the rest of the staff she knew she had been wrong to bring Rod. Maddie refused to look at David but could feel his angry stare glaring her way. Screw them all Maddie thought, this is my life and I can do as I want – when I want!

Rod was oblivious to the looks of the other guests. All he could see was David's murderous stare. Suddenly, he was sorry that he had come to the barbeque with Maddie. Maybe, it hadn't been a good idea.

Agnes wasn't one to shirk her hostess duties. She quickly strode toward Maddie and Rod with a smile. She directed her smile toward Maddie and DJ. She couldn't help but ignore Rod who was looking ill at ease as he stood next to Maddie holding the toddler. Agnes thanked Maddie for the wine and cake and told her to make herself at home.

DJ began to squirm in Rod's arms as the toddler spotted his father. A smile covered his face as he reached out his chubby arms toward David.

David walked purposely to take his son out of the younger man's arms. Seeing his baby in the arms of another man almost killed him. Was this a serious thing between Maddie and this kid? David was determined to find out. "Well hello there Roy." David knew his name.

"It's Rod." He hated his shaky voice as he averted his eyes from David's furious ones.

David put a fake smile over his face, but his eyes were still cold and angry. "So, I see you made the acquaintance of my son." David almost pulled the baby out of Rod's arms. He turned his back on the younger man and began to talk to his son lovingly. David moved away from Rod and took his son on the other side of the yard.

Maddie had seen the interaction between Rod and David and chose to ignore it. As long as David keeps away from her and Rod for the rest of the night she would be satisfied. But that was not to be.

When David saw Maddie laughing with Rod his green-eyed snake began to wake up in a rage. David tried to ignore the two as he helped Bert with the barbeque. He put on his Addison mask as he laughed and sang and was once again the center of attention. But when he noticed Rod putting DJ in his booster seat and placing food on the toddler's tray, his rage took over. David put down his grilling tools and stormed toward the happy threesome.

Maddie asked Rod to place DJ in his booster seat as she readied his food – he was now eating regular people food, but Maddie needed to cut the hot dog and hamburger into pieces he could pick up with his chubby hands. She also made sure the hot dogs were cut small enough as not to be a choking hazard. Maddie was very careful and protective over her son. She had just given Rod the food for DJ and sat down to eat when she saw David standing in front of the table. His face was a thundercloud and his eyes were icy green. "David?"

"What the fuck are you trying to prove?" David hissed. He nodded toward DJ. "Even though I know you probably still wish it isn't so – he is MY son!"

The toddler looked up at David with his brow furrowed. Maddie knew the baby was about to cry. David was too angry to notice anything but his fury and jealousy.

Rod wanted to dissolve into the ground. "Um, I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries..." He tried to explain lamely.

Maddie stood up and glared at David, but she directed her words to Rod, "you don't have to explain or apologize to him!"

"HIM?" David was beyond angry, "I'm just a him now?"

"Leave us alone David!" Maddie's voice was low, but everyone's eyes were drawn to the spectacle they knew was coming. "Everyone is staring at us! You're embarrassing me!"

David snorted, "well, don't I always embarrass you? Since I'm not the man you're supposed to be with!" He waved at Rod with his hand, "guess you're trying to get them young to mold the boy into the man you want to be with?"

"Enough David!" She turned toward Rod, "let's go." Maddie picked up the baby who began to scream in outrage. He had been enjoying his food until the big people began to yell!

Rod dutifully stood up.

A smirk covered David's face, "got him trained good huh Maddie?" He chuckled with derision as his gaze fell on Rod, "do you roll over and beg too?" Rod just looked down at his feet as David continued, "or is that just in the bedroom?"

Maddie furiously kicked David in the shin then walked with her head held high away from her crazy husband. The man was nuts and she needed to get away from his histrionics before she literally killed him! Then who would raise DJ?

David strode after them until Bert grabbed his arm at the urging of Agnes. "David. Sir. Please let them go. It will be okay."

David pulled his arm out of Bert's grip, but listened to Viola's advice. "No, Bertie boy. It's not gonna be okay." David's voice was coated with sadness.

David left too after apologizing profusely to Agnes and Bert. He congratulated the couple on their pregnancy then drove away. At first, he was going to stop in Hobnobs for a few drinks but then he convinced himself that he was no longer that man and instead went home to his lonely apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie Addison...Well, soon to be Maddie Hayes, again, drove away from her lawyers office in a daze. Words like division of property, legal separation and child custody spun around her blond noggin. She still could not believe she was divorcing David Addison...hell, she still couldn't believe she'd ever been married to him. If she had listened to her gut years ago she wouldn't be in this mess...David wasn't the man she was supposed to be with...they were too different...too volatile...didn't want the same things in life...well, except for one thing. They wanted their son to be happy. To have both his parents in his life, to be affected by this divorce as little as possible. Dammit. Why did life have to get so messy? She always thought when she met the one, they'd stay married and make it work. But, maybe that was the problem, she never really knew if David was "the one" or not...and, well...given the pending divorce, she guessed not.

Just then, the light Maddie was approaching turned yellow and she had to make a spilt second decision...speed up or stop quickly. Instead of sailing through the intersection, she slammed on the breaks and came to an abrupt stop. While sitting at the light, Maddie checked her lipstick in the rearview mirror and thought about the errands she had to run before picking up little DJ from his daycare center. Just then, two men threw opened the car doors of the BMW ...one jumped in the passenger seat and shoved a gun in Maddie's ribs...the other man hovered over her from the driver's side.

Maddie: excuse me...!

Man #1: get the fuck out...

Maddie: What!?

Man #2: you heard him...this heap is ours now.

The man grabbed at Maddie's arm, but she was strapped to the seat by her seatbelt. Fear filled her as scenes from her life shot through her mind – DJ, her parents, David. She prayed to a God she wasn't sure existed. She had to live! Her son needed her!

Man #1: (yells at man #2) get her the hell out of here, we've got to go!

Man #2: I'm trying, she's not budging!

Man #1: get out lady!

Maddie: ...trust me, I would love to get as far away from here as possible...but this belt is stuck!

Maddie tugged at her seatbelt but it wouldn't open. They could hear police sirens screaming up the street and one of the men panics. He points the gun towards the stuck buckle, aims at it and shoots, but the trigger jolts his hand up and it sends a bullet sailing through Maddie's chest.

Man #1: what the fuck, man!?

The gunman aims again and this time shoots the belt free.

Man #2: She ain't stuck anymore so get her out of here!

Maddie's limp body is slumped over and bleeding. A small gasp of protest leaves her mouth as she feels pain rip through her body. The man on the driver's side pulls her out onto the road next to the car...he hops in, presses the petal to the metal and the men speed away. People nearby rush to Maddie and flag down one of the approaching cop cars who calls for an ambulance.

Across town David is sprawled out in his office chair, feet on the desk (which he knows Maddie hates) and childishly he is writing all the reasons he hates Maddie Hayes on bits of paper, balling them up and then tossing them into a nearby wastepaper basket when the phone rings in his office. Agnes is at lunch. David answers...

David: Blue Moon...

Voice: hello, is this David Addison?

David: the one and only..., well, on the West Coast anyway...

Voice: ...is your wife, Madolyn Addison?

David: ...wife? Hahaha. I don't got a wife...

Voice: you're not the husband of Mrs. Addison?

David: well...I mean, technically, for the moment...

Voice: look. Sir...this is an emergency and I need to talk to Mrs. Addison's immediate family...immediately...

David sits up...

David: Emergency...?!

Voice: yes sir...Mrs. Addison is at UCLA medical in critical condition...

David: critical condition...what the?

DJ flashes through David's mind...

David: what about my son?

Voice: Son, sir? He wasn't with the mother. But she was shot in a carjacking incident...could the child be in the car?

David remembers that DJ is still at his daycare center...

David: shot!? Carjacking!? How? Where?

Voice: Sir? The child...

David: no...no, he wasn't with her, he's in his daycare now...

Voice: well, that's some good news...but sir, We need a family member of Mrs. Addison's at the hospital right away...so please, are you her husband?

David: yes...yes, I'm her husband...UCLA medical? I'll be there PDQ...

David grabs his car keys and runs for the door...just as he's exiting, Agnes comes back into the office from lunch, she sees David's in a panic.

Agnes: Mr. Addison...what's wrong? Where are you going? Everything ok?

David: No...no, Agnes, everything is not ok. Maddie's in the hospital...

Agnes: hospital, why? How?

David: she's been shot...some carjacking incident...

Agnes: carjacking...Mr. Addison...

David: I know...can you do me a favor? Get DJ from his daycare?

Agnes: yes. Of course. I'll keep him with me until we know more ...

David: thanks Agnes, I'll call you from the hospital...

David rushed to UCLA medical and is told that Maddie is in surgery...the bullet grazed her heart, she has deep contusions on her right hip and she's lost a lot of blood. None of the surgeons can talk to him at the moment and after getting a lot of information from David, the nursing staff directs him to sit in the waiting area until the doctors have an update. As of now, her situation is grave. David is stunned and beside himself...she can't die...they have their ups and downs that is true, but he couldn't imagine a world without Maddie.

David sat for hours with only a few short updates from the nurses who could only really report that the "doctors were still working on her" and "it's touch and go, but she's fighting hard." David was beside himself, pacing, ranting, agonizing. He called Agnes every few hours and heard DJ say "mama" into the phone...his heart broke. His world felt like it'd been turned upside down...everything he thought and felt just a few hours ago seemed silly and insignificant...

Finally, after hours, the doctors came out and one of them met with David.

Doctor: ...Mr. Addison...

David: Doctor, how is she?

Doctor: I'm not going to sugar coat it, she's still not out of danger. We've done the best we can, but she's lost a lot of blood as the bullet grazed a major artery in the heart. We lost her once but were able to bring her back. she's fighting hard.

David: she's a tough woman, if anyone can pull through this it's her.

Doctor: the next couple days will tell us a lot. Right now she's in a medically induced coma to allow the body to heal.

David: (angry and upset) how did this happen!?

Doctor: I think you should talk to the police about that. ...our job is to make her better.

David: (pats the doctor on the arm) I appreciate all you're doing, doctor. So...ah. When can I see her?

Doctor: another hour or so. We're getting her set up in a room.

David nods, thanks the doctor again and walks towards the pay phone to call Agnes ... along the way, two officers stop him and talk to him about the carjacking and let him know they are still searching for the men and the Beemer.

Agnes assures David everything is ok with DJ, she's gone to their house and gotten him everything he needs and he'll stay with she and Bert for that night. Molly said she would stay with DJ and help out as much as she could. She was visiting her sister in San Francisco but told Agnes she would take the next plane back to LA. Molly was distraught over the news that her beloved Maddie was near death.

Agnes also called Maddie's parents who were besides themselves with worry. They told Agnes they'd be on the next plane out of Chicago.

Tears were dripping down Agnes' face, "Will she be ok?"

David began to sob, "Looks bad Agnes. I'm scared." He admitted.

"Me too." Agnes cried with David.

David pulled himself together. "I will call if there is any change or updates." He told her, "Tell Bert he's in charge of the office." David promised to update her after he saw Maddie. Agnes is full of worry and anxiety.

A couple hours later David entered Maddie's hospital room and is horrified to see her lying unconscious, connected to tubes and machines with bandages covering half of her body.

A doctor joins him and explains further about Maddie's prognosis. David feels helpless. When everyone leaves he sits by Maddie's bed and holds her hand.

David: Maddie...Maddie...Maddie...how did this happen to you, honey.

He sighs and looks around the room. It's so quiet. He's half expecting Maddie to come back with some sarcastic answer...but she lays still, with only the sound of machines around them. The machines keeping her alive.

David: (talking to an unconscious Maddie)...well...this certainly puts a lot of things in perspective. (He squeezes her hand) You can't go anywhere, Mad. DJ needs you...you gotta fight to pull out of this, for him.

He took a deep breath. "You gotta pull out of it for me too." His voice is husky with emotion, "baby please. We need you. We love you. I'm sitting here feeling pretty silly about the last couple of months...hell, the last couple of years. Boy, have I behaved selfishly. And I know what you'd say...if you could right now. You'd say I'm full of what the gardener spreads on the lawn each spring. But, I mean it... and ...I guess you'd also say this is a pretty quick turn around and I'd snap out of it quick if they told me right now that everything was going to be fine. But, I don't think so.'

Tears spring to David's eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose and sniffs back tears. He looks at Maddie's lifeless for a while as tears stream down his face.

After a bit, David dozes off for a couple hours holding Maddie's hand, listening to the sound of beeps and machines...when suddenly David is jarred awake by a commotion. Half asleep he sees Maddie's parents enter the room in a fury of questions, activity and worry...Maddie's doctor and one of her nurses are in tow answering their questions and discussing her prognosis. But when Alex and Virginia see David sitting at Maddie's bedside they, well, mostly Alex, becomes furious...

Alex: (points his finger with fury) what is that man doing in my daughter's room!

The nurse looks confused.

Nurse: Her husband?

Ginny: (throws David as hateful a look as she's able) this man is not her husband...

The doctor and nurse start to panic thinking they have some imposter in their midst.

David: (stunned) ...not her husband!? Alex...Ginny...what is this...?

Alex: (angry) you are not her husband! You have no rights! (To doctor) We want this man removed from this room immediately...we don't feel that he has our daughters best interests at heart...in fact, he could be a danger to her ...to her recovery.

David: Mr. and Mrs. Hayes...with all due respect...

Alex: Respect!? You, talking about respect!? Don't make me laugh. (To nurse) have this man removed. He's signed papers. He's no longer legally married to my daughter, which means he has no rights!

The nurse goes to get security. Everyone is frazzled and yelling. It is quite a scene.

David: for your information...no papers have been signed...nothing has been made legal. I have every right to be here and make decisions for Maddie.

David's face seemed to be made of stone and his eyes were green bullets staring at Alex Hayes/

Alex steps towards David in a threatening way...

Alex: ...over my dead body...for all we know you hired people to do this!

Ginny placed her hand on his arm.

David: are you accusing me of murder!? (David paces and ruffles his hair) now I've really heard it all. (He gives a short bitter laugh)

Ginny: ...David, look...we don't mean to come in and make accusations but...

David: ...did you ever notice that everything someone says before the word "but" is a lie?

Ginny: (hesitates) ...but...because you and Maddie are in the middle of a contentious divorce, we're not sure your head is clear enough to make tough decisions for her.

David: You really think I want her dead!?

The older couple remain silent as security comes in and begins to escort David out.

David: (on the way out of the room) Do you know how ridiculous this is!? You are going to regret this! I am the father of your grandson. Do you really think I wouldn't have my son's mother's best interest in mind!?

Alex: get a lawyer, David, show us the papers that prove you are still married to our daughter and we'll talk!

David: (yelling as he is escorted down the hallway) talk!? Ha! I'll have YOU escorted out!

David is pushed out of the hospital by security and stands staring back up at the building baffled by what his life has become over the last couple days...he is devastated he can't see Maddie...monitor her progress...hold her hand...but then he thinks of DJ and suddenly longs to hold his child in his arms...the only piece of Maddie he can hang onto right now. David drives over to Agnes's house, retrieves his son and heads home to shower, change and call his lawyer.

The wheels of justice turn slow and it's two days before David can get a copy of his marriage certificate and proof that, although he and Maddie had papers drawn up to legally separate, neither had signed anything...Maddie was still legally his wife. The papers had been faxed to the hospital as well as Virginia and Alexander ...everyone was now aware David was still Maddie's husband and he had every right to be by her side. In fact, the morning he got the good news he was just finishing feeding DJ before heading over to the hospital to see Maddie...the toddler had been asking for his mother nonstop...when suddenly the doorbell rang. It was Virginia.

Ginny: (holding a huge bag of bagels and assorted spreads) Hi, David. Can I come in?

David held up his hand to stop her and began to speak when Ginny interrupted.

Ginny: before you say anything...let me just say...I'm sorry, David. And I know that's probably not enough...but I am. Alex and I were in a panic, we got carried away and took all our anger and fear out on you...and that wasn't fair. We've just heard Maddie so upset on the phone for weeks and then suddenly she's in the hospital at deaths door. Maybe we've seen too many mystery movies, but we were thinking the worst. We know what happened now...we know about the bank heist...

David softened...Ginny had always been kind to him...this was a stressful time and he knew he had not been an angel these past few months...surely Maddie had plenty to be upset and complain about...he opened the door wide and welcomed her in. Ginny was happy to see that the house was in perfect order and the baby was bathed, fed and happy...David was a good father and he had things running smooth even in this stressful time. DJ bounced up and down with joy in his playpen when he saw his grandmother and she scooped him up and smothered him with kisses.

David: how's Maddie?

Ginny: there has been no change in her condition. Although they've taken her out of the medically induced coma, she still hasn't woken up.

David put his hands in his pockets, looked down and nodded.

David: ...well, we are headed there first thing today...DJ has been asking for Maddie nonstop...

Ginny held the toddler close and nodded.

Ginny: we'll give you guys some time and space together...Alex has calmed down.

David: good...good...I know he's just trying to protect Maddie. But I hope you guys know I would never do anything to hurt her...

Ginny pursed her lips.

David: I mean, ok...I've hurt her...but...I you know what I mean...

Ginny: ...I understand, David. You don't need to justify yourself to me. Of course, I don't want my daughter hurt, but what goes on between two people should really remain between them. Lord know Alexander and I have had our share of ups and downs.

David: yeah, well...none of that stuff matters now...the only thing that matters is that she gets better now...so DJ has a mother...and we can put our family back together.

Ginny smiles.

Ginny: oh, David...I hope that is true.

David: I'm going to do my best to make that happen, Ginny...all of this has put things into perspective.

When David and little DJ enter Maddie's dimly lit hospital room full of beeping machines and tubes keeping her alive David feels and ache in the pit of his stomach. Doctors were still not sure if her body could withstand the trauma. But David was determined to turn things around. He opened up the curtain to let light in, placed flower he brought around the room and instructed the staff to turn off the depressing morning show blaring from the TV and got some low music playing...already things seemed more cheery. He then took DJ from his stroller and the two of them sat next to Maddie. DJ saw his mother, but was confused about why she wasn't smiling and reaching out to him. He patted her arm with his little chubby hand.

DJ: Mama...mama?

He looked at his father with a questioning look.

David: Mama got hurt, Son...keep talking to her. She needs to hear you...she needs us to make her better.

David smoothed Maddie's hair back and stroked her hand while he and DJ told her how much they loved her and want her to open her eyes.

Ginny and Alex stood in the doorway of the room and watched the scene, touched. They knew right then and there that if their daughter was going to get better she needed her son and David there to support her.

For the next three days David and DJ spend most of their time with Maddie...talking to her and telling her all the things they were going to do together when she was awake and better.

Molly was there to take care of DJ help with the household duties. When she had first seen Maddie hooked up to so many tubes and machines, Molly had been overcome with fright. But she had to put on a strong front for David and DJ so she had swallowed her panic and did what she did best – take care of people. Molly brought fresh clothes and homecooked meals to David and Maddie's parents. She took DJ back and forth to the hospital and made sure things were tip top for when Maddie returned home. She prayed that it was soon.

Doctors were very concerned that Maddie hadn't woken up yet. There was talk of her remaining in a coma...but David knew that just wasn't going to be the case...she had to wake up...and start getting better...she had a lot of life to live...they had a lot of life to live, together.

Later that night, DJ slept on David's shoulder as David caressed Maddie's hand and told her the end to jokes he's told her in the past but never finished. David had been sitting by Maddie's bedside since he'd been allowed back I the hospital...but he thought he and DJ would go home tonight and sleep in a bed. He shifted DJ, which woke him up, and he started crying for mama DJ began to reach for his mother with his chubby hands. David laid him next to Maddie so he could feel her touch...he was careful not to disturb the tubes. DJ had had enough of his mother not responding to his cries. His chubby little hands grabbed onto her face and called out to her…

DJ: mama...mama...mama...MAMA!

DJ started to wail and lightly slap his mother's cheek as he continued to cry her name and suddenly Maddie's eyes fluttered open...

Maddie: (raspy) DJ...baby...mamas here.

Maddie went to move towards her son and winced in pain...

David placed his hand on her arm.

David: Whoa babe! Don't...don't move Mad...you're hurt pretty bad.

Maddie: (feeling the pain) tell me something I don't know...

She looks at David with an annoyed face.

Maddie: David, where am I? What is going on? ...and what are YOU doing here? Is this a dream?

Just then a nurse comes in and sees she's awake and moves to take her vitals.

As the doctors and nurses crowd around Maddie. David leaves the room to call her parents, Molly and Agnes to let them know the good news. Maddie's parents rush back to the hospital to be with their daughter.

Meanwhile...

Nurses and doctors explain everything to Maddie while she winces in pain and tries to comprehend.

Maddie: Doctor, this is all so overwhelming...and I don't really know what's been going on since this happened, (she throws David a bitter look) but I don't want my ex-husband in this room.

Nurse: I understand your worries and...of course, it's your right to keep anyone out of your room, but just let me tell you, He's been here every day...by your side, he never left. your parents were concerned at first too, but he's really been committed to you...

Maddie: (laughs) (winces)...committed !? Please, don't make me laugh...no, really, don't make me laugh, it really hurts...but the last thing that man is, is committed...to me or anyone else. Maybe to a one nightstand and a bottle of beer – but certainly not to me.

Maddie's parents rushed to her side and the rest of the night is spent catching up and hugging and kissing until Maddie was ready to sleep again.

Over the next few days, Maddie starts to understand the precarious state she'd been in for the last week and a half. Her mother dotes on her…her father demands more medication for her pain, DJ gives her unlimited kisses and David won't leave. David stays more in the background and Maddie has asked him to leave and get on with his life without her many times, but he refuses to go…he gives her space, time with her parents and DJ, but he's there, ready to pitch in when needed…giving the doctors any information they need and talking to the police about tracking down the degenerates who did this to Maddie. About a week after she comes out of the coma, they are alone in her hospital room for the first time…

Maddie: David…

David: Maddie…

Maddie: Why…are you here?

David: Whadda ya talking about…why am I here? I'm here because you were almost killed…I'm here because you're the mother of my child…I'm here (takes her hand) because you're my wife!

Maddie: Was your wife, David (she removes her hand from his)…we are getting divorced, remember? Where is Rod…hasn't he been around at all?

David: Who?

Maddie: David…

David: Oh…Roy…yeah, him…he had a frat party to attend…

Maddie: He hasn't been here at all?

David: Honestly….he came the day you got shot, but seemed overwhelmed by everything and I haven't seen him since.

Maddie: (sarcastic) Great…

David: I thought that was pretty great…

Maddie: I didn't mean it like that, David…

David: I know, but I did. (smirks). Look, these young guys are fickle…

Maddie: Old guys are fickle too…

David looks down sheepishly.

Just then one of Maddie's nurses enters the room to give her a sponge bath. The nurse looks like she'd stepped off the pages of Playboy magazines…she looks like she's wearing one of those skimpy nurses outfits you can buy as a Halloween costume…she's so hot, even Maddie can't help but check out her cleavage…but much to her surprise, while the nurse tends to her wounds, bending down, producing quite a show, David barely takes notice…he stares down at his hands at first, but after a bit he looks up into Maddie's eyes and brushes her hair back…he then moves and turnes his back to them, staring out the window into the distance while Maddie is sponged down by the hot nurse. Shockingly, David wasn't drooling all over them, didn't flirt with the nurse and make crude remarks…didn't gawk at the scene from the corner…in fact, there were lots of hot nurses, doctors and other beautiful female staff around and David hadn't paid an ounce of attention to any of them, except long enough to ask about Maddie.

Maddie knew this wasn't normal…she didn't know what was going on with David, but she didn't have the strength or time to figure it out…

Maddie: David, I want you to leave, get on with your life. It's nice of you to be here, but my parents are here to help me and I have Molly…I would love you to bring DJ around every few days…but really, this is no place for a baby…and you and I need to move ahead with our divorce.

David: We should…wha..

Maddie: Look, I appreciate that you've been here and cared about me during this time…but I don't have the strength to get used to you being around again and then getting out of here and watching you disappear.

David: Maddie…I…

Maddie: …and I know you want to say that things are going to be different…but they won't be…I've been down this road many times with you…I know where it leads.

David: Can you just…

Maddie: No, I can't just…I really can't.. (she winces in pain)

David: Mad… are you ok? What can I do to help?

Maddie: Please just leave me alone,David. Don't make me banter and argue with you right now…

David moves closer to her bedside and she looks away….

David: Look…Maddie…I'm not going to make you argue…I'm not going to make you upset…I just want you to listen!

Maddie: Da…vid…

David: It'll take five minutes…maybe less.

Maddie sighs…She hates that she wants to hear what he has to say.

David: I'm not going to promise you the moon…I'm not going to tell you everything will be different…I'm not even going to tell you I'll make up for everything in the past…

Maddie: Hell of a salesman, Addison…

David: …that's right, I'm not going to tell you all those things…because I'm going to show you…every hour…of every day…from here on out, just how much I love you…and I'm going to be the best husband…better than the best…the husband that you deserve…and you have deserved for a long time now.

Maddie: Save some of this, we'll have Raul spread it on the lawn this Spring.

David: (Gets up and paces) That's fine…that's fine...I knew you'd say all of these things, I practiced this conversation with you before you woke up…and you don't have to believe me…you shouldn't believe me…but I'm going to prove it to you.

Maddie: David…honestly, what you're saying is wonderful, what you're saying is great…I just don't have the energy for this…I don't have the energy to think about you and I…our relationship or even hash out things from the past…all of my energy right now needs to go into recovering, getting back to normal, living life again…getting back to work…taking care of my son.

David: (nodding) Our son…but I agree…I'm just saying I want to be here to help you do all those things. So…is it ok, that I'm here? That I'm around?

Maddie: (scoffs) Do I have a choice? (She hates how her heart leaps with his promises.)

David: (smiles) not really, but I sure would love it if you were trying to have me removed from the room every five minutes.

Maddie: (looks at him with a tired face) Stay.

David: (Grins) Thanks, Maddie.

Maddie: (Closing her eyes) Yeah…yeah…yeah.

CUT TO: THREE WEEKS LATER

After a few more weeks in the hospital, Maddie is released and sent home under the care of a private nurse who takes care of her during the day. David moved into the guest room and takes care of her and DJ at night after he comes home from Blue Moon. Molly is thrilled that David is there to help Maddie. She had grown to adore him and knows that he and Maddie belong together. Molly makes sure to leave them alone at night hoping they can work things out.

Maddie is doing pretty well, although her heart still has palpitations that need constant monitoring, but the wounds on her hip are healing nicely. The doctor promised that after everything is healed the scars will barely be noticeable…even having just a thin scar where they opened her up for the heart surgery. Of course, Maddie is just happy to be alive, but she does not agree that the scars are small or barely visible…she thinks her body is ruined…she looks like Frankenstein and swears she's never getting naked in front of anyone again. Especially David. She can't help but notice how aging is making him hotter. And she wonders if he's been hitting the gym because his body is harder and more muscular then she remembers.

David tries to convince her that her scars are barely noticeable. She scoffs at him.

David: Well, ok …They add character…

Maddie: Character? Please…

David: They show your strength…

Maddie: (barely able to move. Pushes herself up slightly and winces) …Oh…I was _much _stronger before, thank you!

David: scars are sexy…

Maddie: Sure…on a man maybe…but a woman's chest and hips? Come on, Addison, not even you believe that.

David: I do believe that.

Maddie: So, if you met someone new…

David: I don't want to meet someone new…

Maddie: But if you did….

David: I won't…

Maddie: (getting annoyed) But if you did…!

David is silent.

Maddie: and they had a scar…

David: Wouldn't bother me…

Maddie: A disfiguring scar…

David: (Looks sideways at her) …now, how disfiguring are we talking here?

Maddie: See!?

David: (laughs) AND your scars are hardly disfiguring. Really, Maddie you can barely see them. And…really…I'd think they were very strong from going through what they went through.

Maddie: Right, you say that now…wish I would have asked you a month ago.

David: I wasn't the same person a month ago…

Maddie shrugs and looks down. David stands and claps his hands together…

David: …so, what's cookin' for tonight? A little din din…cards? Movie? A hot game of Trivial Pursuit?

Maddie laughs…aren't you sick of all those games? We've been playing them night after night. (She is wondering why David is suddenly happy to spend time at home with her night after night when just a few months ago he seemed to be bored out of his mind? Was it because he almost lost her? She won't even admit it to herself but she is happy he is staying home.)

David: Hell no, besides, I win most of the time so it's not boring for me…

Maddie: Oh please…who's won Trivial Pursuit the last three times we've played…

David: yeah, but that's just 'cause you're on pain killers…they help you tap into other parts of the brain.

Maddie laughs.

David: So…what do you want for Dinner? I'll run out and pick something up and grab a movie on the way back as a backup.

Maddie suggests a rotisserie chicken and salad for dinner and asks David to pick up _My Cousin Vinny _if it's out on video…and David wants to watch _Candyman_…but Maddie says he can watch horror…downstairs…after she's asleep. David pets her head, makes sure she has everything she needs and heads out of the room…Maddie calls after him…

Maddie: …thanks, David.

He stops, turns around and looks at her…

David: For what?

Maddie: (throws him a shy look) For everything.

David feels a surge of love and thinks he's starting to feel something back from Maddie…he throws her a wink…

David: Anytime…


	5. Chapter 5

**One Month Later:**

Maddie's recovery has been improving by leaps and bounds. She is up and walking around, and her heart palpitations have gone away except for when she gets worked up, so she's really had to keep her fiery anger at bay. Her parents and David laugh about how she should have always been under doctor's orders as a form of anger management…

Now that she's feeling better and doing more on her own, Maddie decides to talk to David about him moving back to his own apartment…she is still not feeling like working on their relationship is something she has the energy for, but whenever she brings it up he refused to leave saying she needed him there…DJ needed him there…and he was right since once. When Molly knew that Maddie was mending nicely and that David was there for her, she decided to return to her visit with her sister, she hoped that by the time she came back Maddie would have taken David back…so without Molly, it would be hard to keep up with everything around the house plus a toddler while she was still not 100%...she still tired easily but she did want David to at least _leave_ the house once in a while besides when he went to work, she has no time to herself at all!

Maddie: Aren't there things you need to _do_, David?…Bars that need visited? Drinks that need to be drunk…women that need to be fu…

David: (DJ is sitting on his lap, he covers his ears) Whoa…whoa…whoa…easy…not in front of the kid.

Maddie: (Shrugs) Well, he'll have to find out about it someday.

David: No…I have nowhere else to be. I am very happy…right here with you two.

Maddie sighed and let it go since she really did still need David around.

Weeks passed, months passed...and slowly life started to get back to normal...well, as normal as it can be when your soon to be ex-husband lives in your guest room nursing you back to health after almost being killed in a carjacking accident. David had been dying to talk to Maddie, now that she was almost back to normal and planning on returning to work. She had mentioned him going back to his own apartment lately, but he wanted to plead his case for the two of them moving forward with their relationship and forgetting this divorce nonsense. Much to his chagrin Maddie had been talking to Ron or Roy or Rod…whatever his name was, again, the kid she was dating before the accident. He was flaky, immature and didn't have a clue what she really needed...but she excused his foibles, using his age as an excuse. David was inwardly frustrated, but he resolved to hang in there and just keep proving himself.

Maddie had been feeling better and better with each week. Her heart no longer needed to be monitored, her scars were fading as the doctor promised and she was getting her strength back. She planned to get back to work soon and move away from being under everyone's watchful eye. The great thing was that her parents planned to stay in their rented house in California for a while, so they'd be close to her and DJ...the bad thing was just…that; David. He'd been there for her since the accident...completely devoted and willing to help her in any way possible...but he had ideas of staying in this marriage, working on their relationship and being a family and that's something she wasn't sure she was interested anymore. Of course, she wanted to have a good co-parenting relationship with David, but a romantic relationship was just not something she thought she could put effort into anymore even though she knew she still loved him. Their marriage had been a disaster of Titanic proportions, she and David were completely disconnected and he'd cheated on her, the ultimate betrayal...one she just didn't think she could forgive…how would she ever trust him again? Truly trust him. No, he needed to leave her home and they could work on being business partners and co-parents, but nothing more. She decided to talk to him that night.

Maddie: David…

David: Maddie…I'm leaving.

Maddie: (Surprised) Oh!...Well, that was easy.

David: (confused) What?

Maddie: You're leaving…that's what I wanted to talk to you about and you're going…so that's great…for once, we're on the same page.

David: What!? Ho…No…no, no…I'm not leaving _here_…I'm not leaving you…I'm leaving L.A….for a few days…I have to go to Arizona for the Mendleson trial.

Maddie: Mendleson? …Oh…No…

David: No? …I mean…yes…that's right, Mendleson, I know it's taken awhile, but they're finally prosecuting the old bird.

Maddie: Good…I mean…No…I mean…David…

David: Maddie? Is there something else you're trying to say…

Maddie: Well…yes, actually…it's about you leaving…

David: (Feels sympathetic) …oh…honey, I'm sorry, are you worried about dealing with everything on your own while I'm gone? I should have talked to you about this first…with all that's happened, maybe I could have gotten out…

Maddie: (interrupts) No! David…It's good that you're leaving…good that you're leaving town for the trial…we'll be fine, but I think, well…what I'm trying to say is…after you get back, you need to leave…

David: Leave where?

Maddie: Here.

David: Here?

Maddie: Leave…the house.

David: Oh…come on, not this again. (He begins to feel hurt and a bit angry. Did he have to walk on water to prove he's changed?)

Maddie: It's wonderful that you've been here for me…and helped me so much…I truly appreciate it, and I know, going forward it will make us closer and better parents and we'll always be family, David…but…

David: Oh…come on, don't _but _me.

Maddie: But, David…we've done the relationship thing and we both know it doesn't work.

David: I beg to differ…

Maddie: Us? Disagreeing? Why doesn't that surprise me. Case and point as to why we won't work.

David: Look. I agree…we didn't work before…and I take full responsibility for that. I was terrible…to you…to myself…to us. I disrespected our relationship…and if there is anything I could do to go back and change that, I would…trust me.

Maddie: Thank you for reminding me about how bad everything was…and spelling out every reason we would never work. Honestly, David…I could never trust you again.

David: (Getting frustrated) Come on, Maddie…just give me a chance!

Maddie: To undo the past!? It's not possible. You made choices, David…you made choices and those choices have consequences. I'm sorry, but they do. (Maddie remembers the nights she spent home alone in tears and suddenly she hated him.)

David stands looking miserable. The phone rings; David answers it and it's Rod. He holds the receiver out to Maddie as if she has a choice…talk to Ron/Rob/Rod, whoever, or continue fighting it out with David. She takes the call. David races upstairs, throws ten things in a duffle back for his trip to AZ, grabs the bag containing his suit…flies back down the stairs and out the front door, letting it slam behind him.

Maddie listens half-heartedly to Rod talk about how he went skateboarding on Venice beach that morning as she gazes towards the slammed door.

A few days later it's Sunday morning and Maddie woke up feeling better than ever…when DJ is ready to get up they head downstairs and eat cereal in the quiet kitchen. The house is calm…still…boring. No David singing, dancing, whistling and sizzling bacon or swinging his boy around. Maddie thinks of the things she can do that afternoon…and sure, there are plenty of things…but all a little more difficult as a single mom with a toddler…none of them as fun and exciting as they would be if David were there. Surely, he'd suggest going to the zoo to pet the animals…riding the rides at Santa Monica Pier or taking a drive along PCH to find some new lunch spot…maybe even in a rented convertible. Maddie began to get angry…dammit! She was determined not to miss him…she could do this on her own. She called Rod but it just rang and rang, he wasn't up yet…probably wouldn't be up for hours. She takes DJ and they head to the nearest diner…they were going to have a proper Sunday breakfast.

Hours later, Maddie found herself sitting on the floor of her parents rented house in an old robe of her mother's…her top got grease and jam all over it when DJ shoved her breakfast plate onto her lap. She pushes around toy cars with DJ, hoping he'll tire and take a nap soon…he's had unlimited energy all afternoon. In the background, her parents turn pages of the newspapers their reading and drone on about real estate hikes, tax hikes and compare traffic in LA to traffic in Chicago…Maddie wants to die.

As she pulls into her driveway that night, she realizes she is missing David horribly…and couldn't be more upset about it. Why…why was life pushing her together, once again, with this lying, cheating, womanizing piece of human scum!? Although…he was pretty cute. Actually, more than cute – hotter then ever! ARGGGGG! She screams and scares DJ…he starts to cry. Maddie drags both of their miserable asses into the house and rushes to the ringing phone…she picks up the receiver before the ringing stops…it's David.

Maddie: David!

Maddie sounds a little too excited to hear from him and she works to adjust her tone.

David: Maddie! Where have you been!? I've been worried…I've called every five minutes.

Maddie: You did!? That is so sweet…(her voice is sickly sweet…she clears her throat) …We were at my parent's house.

David: Parents house…what were you doing there? I thought you'd at least be out doing something fun…it's the weekend!

Maddie: Yeah…well…we were, but we just stopped by there for a quick bite before coming home (she lied).

David: Ah. Yeah, guess that makes sense. Well, anyway, glad you're ok…just checking in…I'll let you…

Maddie: Don't hang up, David…

David: (Laughs) Ok…

Was it his imagination or did Maddie actually seem happy to hear from him?

David: Why is Deej crying?

Maddie: Oh, he's…a…probably just hungry…

David: But I thought you just ate…?

Maddie: Oh…yeah…we did…but you know, he is a growing boy…

David: Awe…well, I hope he doesn't get too much bigger before I get back…I don't like missing time with him.

Maddie: Well…you're coming home tomorrow…right? (Maddie tried to hide the hopeful tone in her voice).

David: Ah…well…actually, looks like I'll be here a little longer than expected…I was supposed to testify tomorrow morning, but now everything's been delayed…

Maddie: Oh…so…well…um…how long do you think you'll be gone then?

David: Might not be home until Thursday or Friday…but… you know…I knew you wouldn't mind since you want me out of your hair anyway…

Maddie: Right…sure…whenever…

David thought he heard a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

David: you, ok?

Maddie sits up and pretends she's fine…better than fine…

Maddie: Of course…everything is fine. I'm fine. DJ's fine. The house if fine, …

David: (Defensive) Fine.

Maddie: (quieter) Fine.

David: Well…

Maddie: Well…

David: If everything is fine, I'll let you go…

Silence.

Maddie: So…Thursday then?

David: Thursday…Friday maybe…I'll…keep you posted.

Maddie: (almost a whisper) Bye.

David: (pauses) Bye.

They both hang up at the same time and shift their eyes thinking about the conversation…something had changed, they just weren't sure what.

Maddie spent most of the week working, tending to DJ and went out with Rod once on Wednesday while Molly watched the baby. Rod took Maddie to watch Roller Derby and then they walked over to a hot dog stand and ate standing up before Rod offered to ride Maddie home on his bicycle handle bars…she decided this was the end of the road for them and hopped in a cab before he could kiss her goodnight…she wasn't even interested in one last romp in the hay…even though that was always a good time…she knew this fling had been flung.

David didn't end up coming back home until Friday night. He called from the airport to let Maddie know he was on his way. While waiting, Maddie couldn't help but primp and dress and check her face in the mirror a hundred times. She wore a low cut top…but not so low that her scar was exposed, she checked five times to make sure you couldn't see it. She kept looking out the window for the cab…it seemed like the 45 minute ride from the airport was taking forever! She had DJ bathed and ready for bed so David could spend time with him…but wanted getting him off to bed to be easy…so then Maddie could spend time with David. Maddie had to laugh at herself…was she nervous? Excited? Why was she suddenly wanting…needing to see David when he always drove her nuts…he was the bane of her existence…her main source of stress and anxiety…but she missed him terribly… although, he could never know that! She had to play it cool…(she peeks out the window again) now where was that man!?

David pulls up to the house after having the cabby stop so he could pick up some flowers for Maddie and a stuffed baby elephant for his boy. He was missing Maddie and DJ so bad…he couldn't wait to get to the house and give them both a big hug…maybe even a big kiss? If only Maddie would allow it, but he knew that was unlikely. He hadn't heard much from her that week, so he figured any hope of her missing him was just in his imagination, she was probably plotting how to get him out of the house…he just hoped she wasn't going to start in on him again tonight about moving back to his old apartment. He also wondered how much time she'd spent with Ron that week…he knew they were together Wednesday because Molly told him when he called that night. David looked up at the house, it looked very warm and inviting from the empty street below. He saw a curtain waver…was that Maddie looking out?

Maddie peeked out to finally see David's cab pull up and she raced to the living room to recline on the couch and pretend she was reading a fashion magazine…but DJ was ruining her cover…he saw David getting out of the cab when looking out the window and bounced up and down calling his name and reaching for the door. When David entered he heard DJ calling for him and saw Maddie calmly trying to hold the boy near her on the couch…was she calm?

David: Hidey-Ho! I'm home!

DJ: Daddy!

DJ ran as fast as his onesie pajamaed feet would allow and leapt into his father's arms, smothering him with hugs and kisses and hugging the stuffed elephant toy tight.

Maddie: Oh…David, is that you? Home already?

David: I is…home…already, yeah…well, I called you over an hour ago…

Maddie: oh…yeah, well…I know, I just thought there might be traffic…or you'd stop for a drink on the way…

David: Nope…just made a quick stop to get you these…

He met her halfway to the living room and handed her the bouquet of flowers…they both leaned in for a kiss, which was ill-timed and they ended up bumping foreheads.

Maddie: (laughs awkwardly) Oh…well, thank you, David. They're beautiful…and real!

David: You'll never forget that, will ya.

Maddie: (shrugs) No…well…you know…it's just…

David: It's just you can never let go of things from the past…

Maddie: I can so…

David: No…you can't

David pushes past her into the living room and sets DJ down with his toys. Maddie follows…

Maddie: Is this how it's going to be? You, starting in on me the moment you get home?

David: I'm not starting in on you…you started in on me! …it's always like this…it's like…every time I try to start fresh with you…I get my foibles thrown back in my face.

Maddie: I'm not throwing anything in your face, David…besides, take responsibility…you're the one who's done these things, you're the one whose foibles they are…and anyway…what!? I'm just supposed to never mention them, never bring things up…like they never happened?

David: I'm not saying that…I'm saying, let it go…for a minute. The first minute I get home, it would be nice if I wasn't reminded how much I've disappointed you.

Maddie: Disappointed is a very generous way to describe everything that has happened…

David: Oh…for the love of Mike…

David flops down on the couch and covers his face as Maddie moves to the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers.

Maddie: (calls out) we can't just sweep these things under the rug, David…

David: I'm not saying that…I'm saying…

Maddie returned from the kitchen…

Maddie: Forget it…you're saying forget it.

David: (frustrated) Maybe we should forget it…

Maddie: Wait…Forget…it? No, David…I'm saying…

David: You're saying you're never going to forgive me…

Maddie: No, I'm saying you just want me to forget everything that's happened… I'm not saying we should…forget…everything…

David: Well, I am …maybe this really will never work…

Maddie: Really!? You're ready to give up!? Just when I missed you? Just when I'm thinking maybe there's hope!?

David: That's right…you'll never forgive, never forget…never…(he stops) …wait…what!? What did you just say?

Maddie shifted her weight and looked at him. David noticed how nice she looks…she's made herself up…was that for him? He didn't care if she was in sweatpants, but wow, she looked beautiful. Did she just say she missed him?

David: Did you say you missed me?

Maddie: (Shrugs and looks away) Yeah…maybe I did…a little.

David grins ear to ear…

Maddie: But, …now it sounds like you're done with this…So…

David: Done!? No no no…never. I'm just reacting to you.

Maddie: Well…stop it.

David laughs.

David: What do you want, Madolyn?

Maddie: Want? Well…if you asked me out for a date…I…wouldn't say no…we could start there.

David: A date!? Anytime. Name it.

Maddie: Ok…tomorrow?

David: Tomorrow? Great…I'll meet you right here on this couch…7pm.

Maddie smiles a shy smile and David looks around.

David: But…where does that leave us tonight?

Maddie: Well…I rented a movie…thought we could order pizza once DJ goes down.

David: (teases) You rented a movie!? I hate to see what that could be…what am I in for tonight?

Maddie: Thelma and Louise….

David: (Scoffs) Thelma and Louise!?

Maddie: I'm kidding…I'm kidding…I got Cape Fear.

David holds his chest and breaths out…

David: Excellent…I can feel some of my manhood coming back…

Maddie: Alright…you wanna get this kid to bed while I call for the pizza?

David: Sure…

He picks up DJ and starts to head upstairs and then stops and turns around to look at Maddie.

David: Just so we're clear…

Maddie: yeah?

David: Does this mean you are willing…open….ready to make things work between us?

Maddie: (Shrugs and nods) I'm open…ready, willing…

David: What brought this on?

Maddie: I just missed you I guess...

David smirks, kisses DJ on the cheek and happily heads upstairs.

The next night, Molly tends to the baby while David paces anxiously by the couch in the living room waiting for Maddie to come downstairs.

Molly: Relax, Mr. Addison…everything's going to be fine.

David: Fine!? Molly, have you ever met this woman? One screw up and I'm done.

Molly: You guys have come this far…just relax and have a good time.

David breaths out hard.

David: Easy for you to say…why don't I stay here with the kid and you take her out…it's a much harder job, trust me.

After a few minutes, Maddie cascades down the stairs looking beautiful. She was wearing a short silver dress that was molded to her curves. The dress reached mid thigh and showed off her long sexy legs. She knew she looked good and when she saw the look on David's face her blood began to boil. She felt that old familiar ache between her legs and knew she was in trouble.

David's mouth almost dropped to the floor when he watched Maddie walk down the stairs. She was wearing the sexiest dress he had ever seen. He felt the blood rush to his loins and knew he was in trouble.

David: Wow…honey, you look gorgeous.

Maddie: Thanks, fella…you don't look too bad yourself. David was wearing on e of her favorites suits – dark grey- with a pale green shirt and a tie that matched his eyes. He looked good enough to eat. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure this date was a good idea.

David: So…shall we…

He gestures towards the door.

Maddie: Do you have a plan? (Maybe trying to goad him into a fight)

David: (Defensive) Of course I have a plan…

Maddie holds up her hands…She decides to give it a shot.

Maddie: I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I told myself I wouldn't do that. (clears her throat) Yes, David…I'm ready to go.

David leads her out the door and to the car where he opens the door for her. He takes her to a fabulous trendy restaurant where then food is fantastic and the atmosphere is romantic.

After dinner David takes Maddie to the Red Room, which has a live band to dance to. After a few glasses of wine Maddie is feeling no pain and has almost glued herself to David as they danced to their favorite slow songs. David could feel the heat emanating from Maddie and that was making him feel all the things he used to feel when he first held her in his arms. He was a goner.

The drove home in silence each wrapped up in their own thoughts. When they pulled into the circular driveway, David turned the car off and jumped out to open the car door for Maddie. He pulled her in his arms and laughing they danced in the door after a wonderful evening. They were both so happy to be out on the town after a few disastrous months.

They found Molly asleep on the couch. David pulled a blanket over her, turned out the light and tiptoed upstairs…they're sure Molly's cat will be fine alone at home for the night.

At the top of the stairs, David took Maddie in his arms and kisses her soft and slow…her heartbeat quickens, but she feels no pain, only joy. She's yearning for David's touch…it'd been such a long time since she could escape into ecstasy. But when the kiss ends…

David: (smooths her hair back and looks into her eyes) This is where I leave you tonight, my love.

Maddie: You do?

David: I do.

Maddie: But…don't you think…(she gestures towards her bedroom.)

David: (David glances over her shoulder to the open door and sighs.) I think…that'll keep…let's just concentrate on rebuilding this…before we move on to…that. Besides…your health…

Maddie: My health is fine.

David: I know, but….

Maddie: (annoyed) good night, David.

Maddie stomped to her room and firmly shut the door behind her. David is left feeling confused…he thought that's what she'd want, to take this slow.

Maddie stands behind the closed door annoyed and confused…what kind of game is this man playing!? Does he want her or not…if he does, why is he sending her off to bed, alone!?

After a minute she opened her bedroom door and moved directly to the guest room where David had already pulled off his clothes, tossed them on the floor and headed for a long cold shower. He wanted Maddie with every cell of his being but knows it isn't yet time to resume their sex life. Sex had always been fantastic between them and often covered up the bad parts of their marriage. This time he vowed to take things slowly.

Maddie opened the door to David's room slowly and heard the shower running. She moved into the room and sat on the bed waiting. After a few minutes, she heard the shower turn off.

David hung a towel around his waist as he dried his hair with another towel. He stood shock still when he noticed Maddie sitting on the bed still dressed in the sexy dress that had driven him half mad with desire all night. "Maddie!"

"David!" She couldn't drag her eyes away from his toned chest, and that towel that was slung so low on his hips was begging to be pulled off.

David counts to ten as he forces his body to cool down. "Listen babe." He holds up his hands in front of him as if for protection.

Maddie jumped off the bed and pointed her finger at David like a pistol, her eyes were blue daggers, "no you listen BABE," she almost growled, "I don't know what kind of frigging game you're playing but…"

David looked at her stunned, "game? I'm not playing a game. I just think we should take it slow. The great sex always blinded us to the not so good parts of our marriage so I thought we should work on those things before we boinked…" his voice tapered off when he saw the look on Maddie's face.

"Boinked?" She shook her head and headed for the door, "I'm done here. Go boink yourself David Addison!"

"Maddie! Wait!" With two large steps David moved in front of her and stood with his back against the closed door, "listen to me honey."

Maddie just looked at him with her eyes filled with sadness. Those eyes reached into David's soul. "I want you honey. So much." David told her as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "But I don't want to rush things. I love you Maddie and I want to prove it to you without sex." He grinned that grin that made her legs weak, "just for a little while."

Maddie looked into David's green eyes – blue on green- "I think you've proved yourself to me over and over these last few months. I want to give us another try. I still love you." She admitted.

David moved his body against Maddie and pulled her against him. His hands began to run up and down her legs as he slowly began to kiss her lips. "God Maddie. I can't resist you."

Maddie could feel the evidence of David's arousal against her belly and it almost made her swoon. She had almost forgotten the way his kisses made her feel and the way his hands were caressing her legs almost made her knees buckle. She could never feel this passion with anyone but David. The man had a spell on her that could never be broken. She began to move her hips against David and smiled when she heard him gasp with pleasure. "I want you." She whispered as she pulled the towel off his hips with a tug. The towel puddled at David's feet and he kicked it away. And when he felt Maddie's long fingers moving up and down his shaft, he began to moan her name.

"Oh you're gonna get me baby." David purred against her ear, "all of me." His skilled fingers had her naked and squirming against him in no time. His hands petted, squeezed and caressed every part of her but when he began to kiss his way down her body, Maddie pushed him away. She had almost forgotten the scars that marred her hips and chest. She didn't want David to be disgusted by them.

David searched her eyes, "what's the matter honey? Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head as she covered her scars with her hands.

David shook his head, "wait? Are you worried about your scar?"

"Scars."

"Damn, Maddie I've already seen them and they are almost invisible!"

"Liar!"

David pulled her over to the mirror on the dresser and forced her hands away from her body, "look at yourself Maddie! You're gorgeous! And if I didn't know where they were, I would never even notice you had any scars!" David's fingers stroked Maddie's barely visible scars, "you're always beautiful to me. You're a damn sexy woman." He grinned at her through the mirror. He was happy to see a slight smile appear on Maddie's face.

Maddie realized David was right and her scars weren't terrible. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his hard body as her lips began to kiss his neck. She pushed David back against the wall. "Make love to me Addison!" She almost pleaded, "please."

"Your wish is my demand." He chuckled as his hands roamed over her curves. He loved how he could still rev her into a fever pitch. David could almost feel the heat coming off her body. "You like this? You missed it huh babe." He crooned. "No man can make you feel like I do." He began to nibble at that spot on her hairline that seemed to be directly connected to her loins. "And no woman can make me feel like you do Maddie." He pulled her over to the bed and gently pushed her down.

David scooted down the bed and began to kiss his way up Maddie's legs. He lifted each leg and caressed and kissed her them with desire, "damn woman these are still the sexiest legs that these eyes have ever seen." His fingers and tongue moved up and down her legs slowly, teasingly.

Maddie was squirming and moaning David's name, "I need you David!" She gasped as she felt his fingers and tongue moving like feathers over her womanhood. Before she knew it, she was catapulted into a mind-boggling orgasm. "David! David! David!" Her cries were loud and frantic as she clung to him almost in desperation. How could she have ever thought that she had found any pleasure with Rod or any of the man she had been with this past year? Before her spasms stopped completely, she felt David inside of her. No man could make love to her like David. Just the way he moved and touched her made her incredibly hot, he could pay her body like a symphony and she had missed his loving.

David loved how he could make Maddie lose her mind. Making her come had become one of his greatest pleasures and he cursed himself for letting so many months pass without hearing her cry out his name and feeling her go to pieces under him. But he vowed from now on he would make this woman happy – not only in the bedroom – but in every aspect of her life. He had almost lost her and had realized he couldn't live a happy life without her. Thankfully, God had given them a second chance and this time it would be forever.

They made love over and over again for the rest of the night. Finally, as the sun began to rise, David pulled Maddie into his arms and sat up with her on his lap. His green eyes were like radiant emeralds as he looked into her eyes still filled with passion.

"I love you Maddie forever and I will do my best to make you a happy woman with a happy life. I know I will never be perfect, but I will try to be the perfect man for you."

Maddie saw the love and hope radiating from David's eyes and was filled with trust and happiness. "I love you too. I want to be happy with you."

That lopsided grin that she adored crawled up David's face, "will you marry me?"

Maddie laughed, "I think we are already married. Remember, you're still my husband and I'm still your wife." She told him with a curious look on her face. "We never did sign those papers."

David nodded as he brushed her hair with his long fingers, "I want to marry you again. Renew our vows." He explained, "really start over."

"Addison, you're crazy!" She smiled her blue eyes shining.

"Crazy about you. And our son. And our life." He told her honestly, "so how about it? Marry me again!"

She nodded her assent with tears in her eyes. "You better be a better husband this time around or I may be in prison for murder. Got me fella?"

David laughed loudly, "Oh I get it." He shook his head, "I'm surprised you didn't kill me the first time around." He admitted sheepishly.

"Don't think I wasn't tempted." She told him with a wicked glare, "but I didn't want to leave DJ an orphan."

David pushed her down onto the bed once again and began to kiss her with the passion and love he felt, "let's look to the future," he crooned as he began to make love to her again…

David and Maddie renewed their vows a month later in front of their closest friends and family. Everyone was thrilled and happy for the couple. It was a beautiful ceremony and a perfect day.

**5 Years Later:**

The years passed in a blur of love and happiness with some angst and everyday problems mixed in. That Saturday morning Maddie was getting the twins ready for their dance class. Alex and Ginny were born 9 months to the day that David and Maddie had made love for the first time after their separation. They were a happy surprise for the couple. But having identical twin girls and a 4 year-old boy was not easy. Maddie had to stay home from work again but this time with Molly's help and her parents living close by (they had finally sold their home in Chicago and bought a lovely ranch in a retirement village not too far from their daughter.) it was not as hard as it could have been.

Now the girls were 4 and a handful. Both had David's green eyes with Maddie's blonde hair and dimples. But that is where the similarity ended. Alex was fiery, stubborn and temperamental and a girly girl, while Ginny was quick to laugh, quick to anger but quick to forgive and forget (Alex could hold a grudge!) and a tomboy. Ginny loved to play sports and spend time with her dad while Alex enjoyed shopping and tea with her mother. The girls were close and would stick up for one another against anyone else, but they also fought with an intensity that sometimes worried Maddie. David was more laid back about their arguments – but drew the line at either of the twins using her feet or hands on her sister.

"Girls let's go!" Maddie called up the stairs. "We're going to be late!"

DJ ran into the room wearing his baseball uniform and holding his glove. "Dad! Come on! I want to practice before the game!"

Maddie tousled the little boys brown hair. He was a handsome boy. The twins adored their older brother.

DJ was now almost 8 and was still a mini David. Even at his age he was popular with the little girls. DJ also took after his father in personality. He was always laughing and joking and he lit up the room when he walked in. But that often got him into trouble with Sister Francis, his teacher, who tried not to be amused by DJ's jokes but could forgive him almost anything when he smiled up at her with his green eyes. DJ was also smart as a whip and the top of his class. His teachers were urging David and Maddie to put him in a gifted program in the local public school, but they weren't sure if they wanted their little boy to be under too much pressure with homework and schoolwork. They both agreed to keep him at St. Paul's Academy. The twins would be starting pre-k there in September.

Finally, the twins came rushing down the stairs with their dad behind them. David threw his wife that smile that could still make her weak. She smiled back at him.

"So, wife of mine, what's the plan for today?" David wanted to know, "are your parents coming here or are we going there?"

Maddie and David made plans to meet up later at her parents' house. Alex and Virginia had taken 2-year-old Richie the night before. The little boy had spent the night at his grandparents' house. Alex and Ginny tried to spend alone time with each of their grandchildren at least once a month. Sometimes, they took all four to give David and Maddie a much-needed break.

Little Richie had come along when the twins were 2. He was a mixture of both of his parents with Maddie's blue eyes and David's brown hair and of the 4 kids – he was the easiest. As a baby he hardly cried and was happy just to sit in his bouncy chair and watch the world around him. He still was a quiet observer and loved to spend time with his older siblings. And he loved spending time with his grandparents and pretending for a night that he was an only child.

After a quick kiss and a slap on Maddie's butt, David left with his son for the little league game. Maddie had a smile on her face as she loaded the twins into her minivan. Life was good. She had 4 healthy children and a wonderful husband. Her smile broadened. Yes, David had become a terrific husband and had always been a great father. Oh, he wasn't perfect in any form – he still left his dirty clothes all over the house, he left wet towels on the bathroom floor or worse thrown on the bed. David could get annoying with his dumb jokes and non-stop chatter and he loved to spoil the children with lavish gifts but Maddie could put up with those flaws. David had matured and kept his promises and the vows he had made at their renewal ceremony. He no longer drank to excess or caroused at bars. And although he still looked, Maddie was sure that David hadn't touched another woman since they got back together. He wouldn't dare! David had gotten better looking with age and although he was losing his hair it didn't deter from his handsome face and beautiful eyes. Maddie loved him with a passion and intensity that used to frighten her. But now she felt sure of his love and faithfulness.

As David drove to the ball field, he began to count his blessings. 4 great kids and the best wife in the world. Maddie was still the best-looking woman he had ever seen, and he loved her more each and every day. Spending time with his wife and family made him happy. He loved just spending the day playing with the kids, watching TV at night – then making love to his wife. He still hated to think of the man he once was. What a jerk he had been! How could he ever have thought screwing strangers and drinking at bars was more fun than being with the love of his life? Now, he wouldn't trade his life for the world. He knew he was a lucky man to have been given a second chance with Maddie. And this time he would not screw it up! He loved his wife way too much to lose her again!

Time marched on…..


End file.
